Fix You
by WannaB.Davis
Summary: AU/Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott Were Complete Opposites. She was rich and popluar and he was the arrogant bad boy at school. They're forced to work together, but when Lucas gets into trouble, will she be able to fix him Or wil he fall?
1. Just The Beginning

**Fix You Chapter 1: Just The Beginning**

**A/N: What's Up, Dudessss! It's Jammin'Jeanette With My 3rd Story, I'm So Excited. I Really Hope You Guys Enjoy It, Because I Can Not Stop Writing Chapter After Chapter, I Mean The Idea Just Came To Me And I Completely Fell In Love With It, Although It's Slightly Based Of The Book, 'The Perfect Chemistry' But Not Exactly. But Don't Worry, I Will Juggle Between 'Being Here' And This Story. I Give This To You As Being Loyal Reviewers To My Stories And You Guys Definitely Make Me A Better Writer:)**

**And A Special Thanks To: Treenuh and Remembering Kaylee**

**-You guys definitely put a smile on my face for the reviews for Being Here, it made laugh!**

**The Summary:**

**Brooke Is The Most Perfect, Popular Girl In The Entire School. She's Rich, Beautiful, Intelligent, And Has High Morals But A Little Bit Cocky, But Why Shouldn't Be? She Has Everything! Lucas Scott Happens To Be The Bad Boy Of The School From The Wrong Side Of The Tracks. Raised By One Mother And With A Bad Temper And Attitude About Everything. The Two Are Complete Opposites. But What Will Happen When The Two Meet And Are Forced To See More Of Each Other and Work Together? And Will Brooke Be Able To Fix Him And Save Him From Himself When He Gets Into Trouble?**

**Well, I Hope You Guys Really Like It And If You Do, Review It Please, And Let Me Know If I Should Continue! Thanks:)**

**And Again, Don't Forget To Review This And The New Chapter Of Being Here:D**

-**Jeanette**

* * *

Brooke Davis walked into the halls of Tree Hill High with her head up and confidence radiating off of her. Tree Hill, her home, was where she was pretty much worshipped. Student body president, captain of the cheer leading squad, and homecoming queen. Not to mention she was filthy rich. She was what every guy wanted and what every girl wanted to be. She was sixteen years old going on thirty-three.

Like all the other kids her age, drinking, do drugs and smoking weed, Brooke didn't do it. Drugs were looked down upon in her eyes. As she always told Peyton and her inner circle, "I don't need a blunt or alcohol to get high, I'm high on life already."

You would automatically think this girl would be the type to be a snobby, rich-girl. But she isn't, she's actually a complete sweetheart, but with a bit of a fierce attitude. She was pretty much nice to everyone and always looked in the good of people and saw both sides of each story, unless you get on her bad side.

She was popularity personified. She had the golden-girl looks and tanned, yoga abs and limbs that come with the Queen Bee position--but she transcended the stereotype while embodyingthe essence of it. She was a size 2 and she could eat junk food all day and not gain an ounce. She could even go to sleep with all her make-up on and woke up with a clear, unblemished complexity just like her confidence and self-esteem. She may have had all the top line beauty products to keep her that way, but these things were mostly just natural for her.

You would probably also think she was an airhead. That isn't true. Brooke was a straight A student and one of the top students in her class. She took a lot of AP classes and volunteered with after school activities. Anything to get her accepted into her dream school and one day become a top-notch fashion designer. It was rumored she might even be valedictorian at her graduation. As you can see, Brooke Davis is the epitome of the perfect girl with the perfect family that you can only dream of. But life is not always what it seems.

She had a very extravagant life. She was able to travel across the world and meet fabulous new people. She get anything she wanted and no one would stop her. But it was true when they say 'love doesn't buy happiness'.

Her parents are around, but at the same time they weren't. Her mother and father, Victoria and Richard Davis, would be sitting across from her at the dinner table yet she could still felt all alone. She didn't talk to them and they didn't talk to her. So you could see why she was always so happy when she went to school. Here is where she belongs and is actually wanted. And she was getting away from her inattentive parents.

As she continued walking towards her locker, she heard boys calling her name. Not in a sexual way or 'cat-calling'. Everyone at that school adored her and didn't want to jeopardize their 'friendship' with her by saying something stupid. They were simply just saying 'hey', although wishing they had the guts to say more.

All the girls were nice to her, wanting to be like her and be her best friend. But there were some girls that were just fake and wanted to get a hold of her money. But Brooke never paid them any ind because she already had a best friend. Two to be exact.

Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer.

Who happened to be dating, but not happily. It was as if the more time that passed i their relationship, the more they drifted apart. Brooke wanted to help her best friends because it pained her to see them arguing 24/7, but a voice inside her head let her know it was a lost cause and that she should let them figure it out the problems on their own.

Brooke drifted away from her thoughts as she felt someone tap on her shoulder just when she opened her locker.

"Hey Brooke."

It was Peyton, and Brooke was curious as to why Nathan wasn't by her side but she already had a hunch why. Judging by the annoyed look on her face they obviously had been fighting. "Hey Peyt, wheres Nathan?"

"We had another fight and he stormed off to class..early. Isn't that weird? He's never early, if anything he's late." Peyton sighed, she was so sick and tired of her arguments with her hot-tempered boyfriend but by now she was used to it.

Brooke also was tired of it, but she couldn't give up on them just yet. "About what?"

"Long story short," Peyton began, "You know that guy Lucas, right?"

Brooke didn't know him personally, but knew of him. "Scott, Nate's half-brother?"

"He's not his brother!" Peyton defended, her and Nathan hated when people said that. That was probably the only thing they agreed upon.

And what Brooke hated was when they denied it. "Yes, he is! Now explain what happened please!"

"Anyway, we walked by him and all of a sudden he calls out to me 'nice legs' and I say thanks--"

"Why would you say thanks? That's so stupid!"

Peyton rolled her eyes like she didn't care. "Whatever Brooke, I'm hot. Anyway, Nathan gets all pissed and tries to act all macho, big shit and I tell him to calm down because it's no big deal, but you know Nate!"

"Yeah, and so do you! You knew that would piss Nathan off!" Brooke claimed, sometimes for a smart girl Peyton sure could be thoughtless.

Peyton rolled her eyes again. It's not her fault that she really did have nice legs. "Well, he should be mad at Lucas, not me!"

"Whatever you say. But I don't understand why he would say that, it's completely rude." Brooke told her, she knew about this Lucas guy and from her friends and every one has been saying she honestly doesn't want to meet him.

Peyton obviously knew way more about him than Brooke did. "Come on, this is Lucas Scott we're talking about here. The biggest 'bad boy' in the entire school, it's in his nature."

Brooke didn't care, you shouldn't hit on someone else's girlfriend. "Too bad, it's not cool for him to say that to you and definitely not in front of Nathan either! He's just asking for trouble."

"Your just mad because he thinks I'm hot!" Peyton scolded, she was just teasing as she knew Brooke didn't like Lucas like that.

Brooke, however, was good at teasing too. "Hey, he didn't say you were hot! He just said 'nice legs' so back at you!"

Peyton looks at Brooke knowingly. She was her best friend so she always knew when she wasn't telling the truth or hiding something. Brooke was starting to feel uneasy with her scornful stare so she hesitatingly confessed. "Okay, he's hot alright! But so not my type!"

"Apparently, no one is your type. Your too good for all the boys!" Peyton mocked, and it was true. Whenever a guy actually did ask Brooke out she always said no!

Brooke laughed because she was right, but she didn't mean any harm by it. "I don't want to sound stuck up but it's true!"

"That was so stuck up, and you know it!"Peyton thought she sounded the exact opposite of what she was saying. 'Not stuck up' usually means 'stuck up'.

Brooke sighed, trying to prove her point before she even stopped believing herself. "I'm just saying that none of these guys are capable of giving me everything I deserve."

"Like what?" Peyton mocked, she was pretty sure Brooke didn't need anything else. "You have everything you could ever want, what else is there?!"

"Not inanimate objects, Peyt!" Brooke claimed, exasperated. "I mean, love and companionship. I don't want to be in a dead relationship where all we have going is sex!"

"True, but what are you complaining about? Your a virgin for crying out loud!" Peyton tod her, almost too loudly.

Brooke groaned, she hated explaining to Peyton why she was a virgin still, and it was starting to become daily. "So, I'm waiting until I fall in love, something you should have done!"

It was true, Brooke was a virgin and only her, Peyton, and Nathan knew that. Even though Brooke wasn't ashamed of it, she still had a reputation to uphold.

"I'm sorry, but Nathan is really good in bed!" Peyton threw her hands up in defense all the while smirking at the same time. She knew Brooke didn't care about what other people did behind closed doors.

Brooke made a disgusted face and stuck her tongue out. "Too much information! Not an image I want to see of my two best friends fucking each others brains out!"

"I'm just saying..." Peyton started.

Brooke, however, didn't want to hear the end of it. "Well, go just say it somewhere else, you dirty girl!'

Peyton feigned shock, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve. "Oh, I'm a dirty girl? What about that time you got drunk and made out with that clean teen girl, Shelley?"

'Some clean teen, huh?' Brooke thought before answering. "It was one time okay! I don't get drunk or even drink that often so I was pretty wasted!"

"That's what I thought!" Peyton exclaimed, happy to have proved a point. "Now hurry up or we'll be late for history!"

* * *

During this six weeks in History they were currently studying Ancient Rome and Greek mythology. Something Brooke found remotely interesting. She didn't in those Greek gods, but it was still fun to learn about each one and their own special ability.

As soon as class started, Peyton turned to walk away from her to get to her assigned seat. She sat in the front of the room directly next to the teacher, thanks to her always talking to Brooke. Once the teacher got tired of always hassling them to be quiet, she had finally separated the twosome to opposite sides of the room. Now Peyton sits next to some geek, looking girl named Haley James.

Haley never talked much except to answer questions and she didn't have very much friends. She was Brooke's rival in the valedictorian role for graduation, but Brooke didn't sweat it. She knew she would get it. But the weirdest thing about her was that she was always hanging around Lucas. No one thought they had dated because they never kissed or held hands, but it was still a little strange.

Speaking of Lucas, he sat right in front of yet another geek kid named Marvin McFadden, but for some reason his friends would call him 'Mouth'. And he just happened to be sitting right across from Brooke. She never talked to either or paid them any attention, she minded her own business. Aside from the occasional smart ass remark to some people, she behaved well and a relatively good student.

"Hey you!"

Brooke turned and she saw _him _looking at her, but she wasn't sure. "Huh?"

"You?!" He said annoyed, couldn't she see he was trying to get her attention?

"Can I help you with something?" Brooke asked politely, wondering what he could possibly want from her. After all, they had never spoken before.

Lucas smiled and licked his lips seductively. "You look very sexy today..."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at him. No one had ever dared to come at her like that so it was a little surprising. "Is that all you had to tell me?"

Lucas noticed her getting annoyed and was glad to get under her skin. "I was wondering if you would like to come over tom my place tonight and have a little 'fun'."

Brooke instantly knew what he meant since he raised his eyebrows suggestively at the word 'fun'. "Why would I want to do that with you? Your a disgusting little pig!"

"Oh really?" He asked. "Babe, I'm hot and your hot. I don't see what the problem is!"

"The problem is that I don't know and I already don't like you so why don't you just take a hint and leave me alone!" Brooke answered, she was not in the mood for stupid games.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her sorry attempts for his to stop. "Please, you really think I'm going to do that?"

"Trust me, I know a lot of people who wouldn't mind kicking your ass!" Brooke told him, she was starting to get really annoyed at him.

Lucas scoffed, "I'd like to see them try. And who were you planning on jumping me, Nathan?"

"Who else?" Brooke replied, she didn't condone fighting but right now she'd do anything to get him out of her face. "I'm pretty sure he can take you by himself."

Lucas laughed, thinking that there was possibly no way Nathan would win in a fight against him. "Whatever, I thought you were nice? Everyone always talks about how sweet you are?"

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. This guy just couldn't get a clue. "I'm nice to people that I like. You, on the other hand, I hate. Get the picture?"

"You know you want me. Just tell me, your place or mine?" Lucas asked suggestively, half of him was serious and the other half just wanted to piss her off.

"What don't you get? I don't wanted to have sex with you!" Brooke whispered loudly and the whole situation was starting to make people who heard the conversation feel uncomfortable.

"Well," Lucas began, "That's too bad because I'm really good in bed." He knew that was sure to set her off.

"I'd drop dead before I ever got into bed with you!" Brooke exclaimed, today was just not her day.

Lucas smirked. "Wanna bet? I bet I could get Peyton over there to join us too?"

Brooke was just about to retaliate when their teacher, Mrs. Cunningham, cut the talk short "Mr. Scott and Mrs. Davis, would you like to finish your important conversation in detention?"

The two teens both shook their heads. Brooke more so than him. She had never been to detention before but she guessed Lucas to be there every other day.

Mr.s Cunningham smiled. "Well, thank you." She turned her attention back to the entire class and added, "Now as I was saying, you will be paired up with one other person and have to write two separate research papers about the Roman Empire and Ancient Greek gods. But the presentation will have to feature both of your efforts, understand?"

The whole class nodded their heads yes. Some students were excited and some were nervous as to who their partners would be. Brooke hoped she would be with Peyton, but anyone in here is better than Lucas. If she was with him, he'd probably make her do the entire project by herself. She was brought from her thoughts when the teacher started calling out the paired partners:

"Marvin McFadden and Erica Marsh."

"Antwon Taylor and Apryl Aguilar."

"Peyton Sawyer and Haley James."

"Bevin Mirskey and Rebecca Reidhart."

As the list went on and on, Brooke felt herself losing patients as the leftover students began to get smaller and smaller. There were a couple left, including herself and Lucas.

"Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott, since you two had a wonderful conversation earlier I thought I'd let you finish it." Mrs. Cunningham added with a smirk.

Brooke threw her head in her hands out of frustration. Did she just hear the teacher correctly? Her and Lucas Scott? She just had to be paired with the worst possible person on Earth!

Then she heard him laugh. "Looks like your stuck with me, babe!"

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness, trying her best not to let him get to her. Because after all, she's _the _Brooke Davis and two can play at that game. "You know What? Fine, but don't expect a free pass. Your doing whatever I say, Whatever I want, when I want it, are we clear?"

"I don't take orders from you." Lucas was thrown off a bit by the firmness in her voice. He didn't actually expect her to really stand up to him because nobody ever has.

Brooke smiled, knowing she finally got through to him. "Sorry, I'm not here to please you. I'm here to get an 'A' on this project and you happen to be in my way."

"Sweetie, by the end of the night, _you _will be the one to be pleased. So trust me when I say this: You've never met anyone like me before. And you can quote me." Lucas told her as he lifted her chin up with his forefinger but not before she smacked it away and left towards Peyton. She was going to give him a run for his money.

And so the game begins...

* * *

**A/N: The First Chapter, Whoop Whoop! I Hope You Guys Enjoyed The New Side Of Lucas And Brooke! I'm Really Taking A Liking To This Story And I Hope You Guys Do To. Fanfiction Is The Only Thing We Got Seeing As Mark Has Officially Fucked Up One Tree Hill. He Should Have Just Ended It And Season 6, It's Retarded Now. I Tried To Give It A Chance Seeing As I'm A True Fan, But I Couldn't Take It Anymore. This Chapter Was Mainly About Brooke And Her Personality But The Next Will Be About Lucas And How He Grew Up. So If You Like This Please Give Me Feedback And Tell me What You Think So I Can Update Soon! Please And Thanks!**

**Don't Forget To Review This And Being Here!**

**-Jeanette**

****


	2. Where Trouble Lies

**Fix You: Where Trouble Lies**

**A/N: OMG, The Reviews Last Chapter Were AMAZING! Thank You Guys So Much, Hopefully It's Like That Every Chapter, Huh? Please&Thanks If You Guys Go And Review 'Being Here' As Well, It's Make Me So Happy! Man, When I Was Reading The Reviews, I Was Like, 'Am I The Shit Or What?' So For Being So Kind, I Give You Guys Another Chapter Update As A Late Christmas Present. So Mainly This Chapter Is About Lucas And How He Grew Up, etc. It's More Of Just A Filler, Because Next Chapter Is Where The Real Story Begins! I Hope You Guys Enjoy And Give Wonderful Reviews Again!**

**-Jeanette**

**xoxo**

* * *

History class went on as usual. Lucas and Brooke were no longer bickering for it had turned to Peyton, who obviously was not happy about her 'partnership'. And she let the whole class know, as well.

"You don't understand Mrs. Cunningham! I can not be partners with _her_!" Peyton told her, turning around and pointing at poor Haley disgustedly.

Brooke watched as she slowly sank down in her chair out of embarrassment. She honestly felt bad for her and she didn't know why Peyton was being such a bitch. At least Haley wasn't as bad as Lucas.

Mrs. Cunningham sighed at her students poor mannerisms. "I'm sorry, Ms. Sawyer. But once I have assigned partners, you can not change or switch with someone else."

Peyton huffed and stubbornly stomped away, which made Brooke laugh at how immature her best friend could be. But that was the many thing s they had in common, they both were stubborn and hard-headed. But Brooke saw it as determination.

"I can't believe this! She knows that me and her do not go well! This is never going to work!" Peyton explained as she plopped down on the seat in front of Brooke.

"Her name is Haley and it's just one project. Think about it this way--since your ridiculously dumb and she's incredibly smart--right after me anyways--you can just make her do all the work for you." Brooke offered, she knew it was mean of her to say that but it was a good idea. Anything to get Peyton to stop complaining.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Peyton asked. "Who's to say she'll listen to me?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know, pay her? Even though that's bad, your scaring the poor girl to death! Lay off a little bit!" She told her, she had nothing against Haley but Peyton was a bit forward with people.

"Whatever, I'm just glad I'm not partners with the blond boy from hell!" Peyton said exasperated, she was amused at how ironic it was that they were partners.

Brooke rolled her eyes, not wanting to talk about him. "Oh please, don't get me started on him!"

"What was going on earlier, anyway? You guys looked to be in very intense conversation!" Peyton questioned, she had noticed Brooke looking angry with him during class but didn't get why he was smiling so it was very confusing.

"He was just trying to get me into bed but I practically told him to fuck off!" Brooke told her with a smirk, she liked being the one in control with boys. Deep inside of her questioned though whether or not Lucas was going to give in easily.

Peyton gasped. "I don't know, Brooke. He does look like he's good in bed..."

"I hardly know him. Plus, he's a jerk, all the more reason to stay away from him. Besides, sex is supposed to be special and why waste it on someone who doesn't even deserve me." Brooke proudly said, trying to get through her best friends overly thick skull.

Peyton snorted, thinking she sure was something. "Why are you so damn cocky?"

"Can you give me a reason not to be?" Brooke challenged, but someone came up behind her and spoke:

"That's because she hasn't gotten laid by me yet."

It was Lucas. "Babe, why do you think you are so much better than me?"

"Because I have high standards. Standards that you apparently don't meet." Brooke explained, she knew that would surely get to him. But she was wrong.

"Well, I have standards too, babe. But here I am, letting you have a free pass." Lucas smirk as he saw Brooke frown.

To say she was disgusted by him was an understatement. "What's that supposed to mean? Am I not good enough for you? And by 'good' I mean 'sutty'."

"You and I both aren't good enough for each other but who cares? What I'm saying is to bend the rules a little." Lucas told her, sure of what her answer would be. He knew Brooke wanted him, she just didn't know it yet.

Brooke laughed sarcastically. "Trust me when I say I want nothing to do with you. Let's just finish this project, get an A, and be done!"

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground firmly. " I don't think I can do that, sweetie."

She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air out of frustration. "And why the hell not? Don't you ever give up?!"

"No, because I always get what I want, when I want it. And that's you." Lucas said, sure that he was going to get her sooner or later. It was just a matter of time before she gave in.

"Newsflash, Scott? I get everything I want also and then some. And what I want right now is for you to do your part of the project and stay out of my way!" Brooke yelled, she was already getting a headache from all this arguing.

"Like I said before, I don't take orders from you." Lucas then walked away from the two before Brooke could say anything else and met up with Haley. She looked kind of pissed off and a little jealous.

"What's wrong Hales?" He asked, surprisingly he was genuinely concerned for his friend.

Haley sighed deeply and lent her head on the palm of her hand. "I'm partners with Peyton Sawyer, that's what's wrong with me!"

"What's so bad about that?" Lucas didn't pay much attention to Brooke's friend. The only time he did was to say something rude in front of Nathan when he was bored.

"She is such a bitch! Did you not even hear her complaining to Mrs. Cunningham about not wanting to be my partner. She didn't even care to try and spare my feelings!" Haley said, almost exhausted as she ranted.

Lucas put his arm around her to be comfort her. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but that's how she and Brooke are."

Haley looked at him like he grew a second head." What are you talking about? Brooke Davis is a sweetheart."

"That's what you think!" Lucas defended, thinking the students here should probably know that Brooke had such a bad potty mouth.

Haley sighed again. "I just wish I could stand up to her, you know? To tell her that she isn't as perfect and better than everyone like she thinks she is."

"Why don't you?" Lucas questioned, if he was in Haley's position he wouldv'e told Peyton off already.

Haley shook her head. "She'll never listen. If anything I'll just embarrass myself."

"Do you want me to do it?" Luca asked playfully, although a part of him was serious. He actually enjoyed picking fights with people.

"NO! I mean, she'll probably just get Nathan on you..." she trailed off, talking about his half-brother wasn't one of their favorite topics.

"Fuck him, he's nothing to me." Lucas said simply, and that's all there was to it.

Haley smiled. "Well, good. Because I don't want you to get in trouble.

The bell rang signaling the end of 6th period and now it was time for lunch. Him and Haley walked together to the cafeteria, but he was currently lost in thought about how his life has turned out.

It was just recently he found out Nathan was his half-brother. They had never had a problem with each other before but ever since then, it's changed. It seemed as though they both took every chance that came to get under the others skin. That was mainly the reason why he had said that comment to Peyton earlier. Not because he liked her, just to piss Nathan off. The other reason was because she really did have nice legs.

Truth be told, Peyton wasn't really his type. It was more of the spunky brunette that was always by her side. Not to mention Nathans best friend, She was practically his little sister. And let's not forget, the most wanted girl at school.

Lucas had a difficult childhood. He was raised by a single mother named Karen Roe. She had become pregnant with him at the tender age of 17 and his father has abandoned them. To this day, Lucas doesn't like to think about him. He figured him and his mom were better off, they had been doing just without him anyways. Although they weren't poor, they weren't rich either. Therefore, Karen struggled to make ends meet and was hardly ever home due to her busy work schedule.

He thought that those were the two biggest reasons why Lucas behaved the way he did. He didn't make good grades and skipped class from time to time. He had a bad attitude and a horrible temper. He also smoked the occasional marijuana and drank , something his uncle Keith wasn't very proud of. But there was nothing he could do about it. Keith was always offering to help but every time Karen dismissed him, saying that she didn't need help with Lucas then so she definitely doesn't need it now.

Lucas honestly didn't care if anyone worried about him or not. It's not like they were going to listen to them, just do his own thing. But a small part of him knew if he continued onto his dangerous path he would go nowhere in life.

He was the bad boy in school, so that meant girls lined up just to be with him. Possibly more so than the whole basketball team, much to Nathan's dismay. It's probably where he gets his big ego from. But it didn't matter. Girls knew he didn't care about them and it was a different one every night. He thought it was their fault. Each of the girls knew they were getting used as a quick fuck. But if they didn't care, neither did he.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Lucas asked, the voice startling him as he forgot where he was temporarily..

"You looked to be in deep thought." Haley told him. "What's going on up there?"

Lucas laughed, trying to play it off. "Nothing Hales. You know me, always brooding."

She laughed with him. "That's for sure."

Lucas and Haley had been friends for as long as he could remember. He didn't know when exactly but what he did know was that even if they were complete opposites, they just clicked. She was the only one besides his mom that he really cared for. But not in _that _way. They would _never _go there. Haley accepted and understood his lifestyle but that didn't mean she approved of it.

"Watch where your going!"

He turned around and saw Brooke and Peyton, he hadn't been paying attention due to his daydreaming and bumped into them by accident. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Queen Bee and your sidekick."

Peyton scoffed and was just about to say something when Brooke put her hand up. "What do you want now?"

"I think you should apologize for bumping into me and Haley." He said, not really serious but he laughed on the inside at their facial expressions. Not to mention Haley's.

"I don't think so. I have to go the the library and finish my English paper. Now if you'll excuse me..." She turned to leave with Peyton when he heard him call out:

"What an overachiever you are!"

Brooke slowly turned around and walked back over to him. "Well, excuse me if I like getting good grades. Maybe if you were more intelligent and goal-oriented I might actually have some time for you."

"Oh, I forgot, your just _so _busy!" Lucas sarcastically spat.

"As a matter of fact I am. With my AP classes, and volunteering with charities, and after-school activities..."

Lucas interrupted, "Okay, we get it! Your a lifesaver!"

"Well, I have to be if I want to get into a good college!" Brooke challenged, not seeing the problem with having goals in her life.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Lucas asked irritated. He had enough of Brooke's shit today, and all he wanted was to just fuck her senseless but she didn't help when he thought she was so damn annoying.

Brooke huffed. "What a jerk! Come on Peyton!"

The two girls were about to leave when Nathan came up from behind them, having just left the gym."You have some balls dude! First my girlfriend, now my best friend! You must really want to get your ass beat!"

"Nate, calm down! If anyone was getting grilled it was him!" Peyton assured him, but Nathan stood his ground.

"I don't give a fuck. This guy walks around like he can do whatever he pleases!" Nathan roared, he was to teach him a lesson.

"Because I can! Got a problem with that!" Lucas shouted back, gaining a few students attention as they stop and stared at the interaction of the two brothers.

Haley was starting to get scared. She didn't want a fight to get started and have Lucas get into trouble. "Brooke, can you..um, tell Nathan something?"

Peyton scoffed and Brooke just stared at her. Neither of them had realized that she was even there until she spoke.

"Your not in this!" Peyton pointed her finger at her, and Brooke put her hand up again before she said something really hurtful.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we agree with Nathan." Brooke told her, she was tired of Lucas' foolish antics and was ready to see a fight break down.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Haley yelled, her best friend was in enough trouble as it is.

Lucas, just like Brooke, was ready to see a fight. "If anyone is gonna get hurt, it'll be him!"

Nathan stepped forward ready to throw the first punch when Brooke stepped between them and Peyton held him back. She suddenly felt guilty about the situation seeing as she didn't want Nathan to get into trouble.

"Wait a second, no one is going to get hurt! So cut it out!" She put her hands on Lucas' chest and pushed him onto a seat at the nearest table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucas yelled.

"Your gonna sit right here and stay away from him!" Brooke yelled back, feeling lightheaded at the moment.

Lucas sighed and calmed down. "He started it..."

"And I''m finishing it! There's no reason for you guys to fight, it's pointless and I don't want my friend to get in trouble!" She exclaimed.

Lucas was already back to his normal self. "Whatever, you just wanted a reason to touch my chest!"

Brooke pulled her hands away from him and made a disgusted noise. "Can't you be serious about doing anything for once?"

"I could be serious doing you..." He trailed off seductively.

She shook her head and began to walk away from him when Lucas forcefully grabs her arm and pulls her back to him. Maybe a little too hard because their faces were almost touching.

"My house tomorrow night at seven, okay? We can get a head start on the project." He offered, actually enjoying being this close to her. Little did he know, Brooke felt it too.

"Whatever!" She spat quickly, trying to get rid of the funny feeling at the pit of her stomach. She sauntered off abck towards Nathan and Peyton when he called out again:

"Maybe we can get started on something else too, huh?"

"Fuck you, Lucas!"

"Promise?" He playfully asked, even though he was way more than serious.

Brooke quickly kept on her pace as Lucas chuckled to himself. Today had certainly been an interesting day...

As she reached her two best friends, she was greeted by strange looks byt he both of them. "What?"

"What the hell is up with that, Brooke? Do you like him?" Nathan asked, he was started to get fueled up again and he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"No, Nathan, are you crazy? I hate that guy!" Brooke definitely didn't like him and even scoffed at the thought but the feeling she had earlier was telling her otherwise.

Nathan shook his head. "It didn't look like that from over here!"

"Trust me, Nate" She reassured. "Nothing is happening and nothing will ever happen!"

"It better stay that way!" Nathan shouted as Brooke walked over in direction to the library. As she sat down she couldn't stop thinking about what Nathan said and how stupid he sounded. Of course nothing will ever happen between her and Lucas. What happened earlier was just unexplainable. But to think it was something more was just ridiculous.

But sometimes, things do change...

* * *

**A/N: As I Promised, Chapter 2! Next Chapter Is Where Is Where The Good Stuff Begins And You Best Look Out For It! I Really Hope You Guys Enjoy It And Tell Me What You Think. So Don't Forget To Review This And Being Here! Please and Thanks!**

**-Jeanette**


	3. Reading Characters

**Fix You: Reading Characters**

**A/N: You Guys, Are Freaking AWESOMEEE! I Never Felt So Smart Before Or Creative:D But Anyway, I Hope You Like This Chapter, This Is Where They Start The Project And Blah, Blah, Blah. Afterwards, Dont Forget To Review And Check Out My Other Story, 'Being Here'. It'll Probably Be Updated By Monday At The Latest. So, I Haven't Watched OTH In Like Forever, I Dont Have Any Idea What The Hell Is Going On, But Whateversss! Here's Chapter 3, Read&Review:)**

**-Jeanette(Team Edward!)**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Who would've thought when she came to school this Monday morning it would be so weird. Maybe weird wasn't the right word to use. More like 'completely unexpected' or 'out of this world'.

But what was strange was the feeling she got when she was close to him. She hated it, because she couldn't get rid of it. It felt like it was resting at the pit of her stomach. And the puzzling thought of it was not only did she find it unbelievably disgusting, but immediately engrossing. A small part of her actually wanted to see what he was actually about. And that's why she hated it. Not because it was bad;

Because it felt good.

In all Brooke's high school years, she's had plenty of dates and boyfriends, but never had she felt something like that before. Especially with a guy she didn't want. As much as trying to push the thought to the back of her head, she couldn't. It was like she wasn't in control of her own mind anymore, and her brain was telling her to go find that feeling again. But her heart was saying no. Maybe it knew something she didn't.

And that's what scared her. She knows he's nothing but trouble yet all she wanted was to let herself give in to all his advances. Just to take a risk, a risk that not once has she ever took. It was like he was sucking her in. But how could that be if all they really were just complete acquaintances.

As she sat in the library in front of her English paper, she sighed frustratedly and tossed it away having realized she wasn't going to get any work done. Her mind was filled with thoughts of him. She wondered how their 'study session' would turn out to be. Hopefully they could actually get some progress.

Just as she started to get him off her mind and get back to her essay, someone cleared their throat and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with her best friend, Nathan.

Brooke sighed impatiently. "Why hello there, come to bitch at me again?"

"I'm sorry Brooke," Nathan told her sincerely, "I was just pissed off about earlier still and when I saw you two talking, I guess I freaked out a little."

Brooke snorted. "A little?"

Nathan shifted from side to side and chuckled slightly. "Okay, I freaked out a lot. But can you blame me, that guy is annoying!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

She turned her attention back to her paper and Nathan sat down next to her.

"What are you writing?" He asked, wanted to break the uncomfortable silence that loomed over the library.

"English essay, it's due tomorrow and I cant seem to really concentrate." Brooke explained exasperated, all this stress from her classes was starting to take a toll on her.

Nathan laughed as he thought of one reason. "Hmm, I wonder why? Certain blond asshole don't you think?"

Brooke laughed dryly and suddenly realized that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Peyton?"

Nathan leaned back in his chair as if he was getting ready to tell a novel. "Long story short, her and Haley started arguing for no apparent reason and I left because they were giving me a damn headache."

"About what?" Brooke questioned, although with Peyton there never really is an explanation.

"With her, who knows. Probably nothing if you ask me." Nathan answered.

Brooke nodded. "And they're still arguing?"

"Most likely." He replied simply, knowing too well that argument was going nowhere and would probably be dragged down all day.

Brooke laughed. "Why does she have to be such a bitch?"

Nathan frowned. "She's your best friend, you tell me!"

"Wish I could, and she's your girlfriend!" Brooke challenged back, her and Nathan always had fun arguments, even if they were pointless.

Neither of them knew how to answer Brookes question , so instead they both burst out laughing.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Nathan asked as he played with the string that hanged from his Letterman jacket.

Brooke ran a hand through her hair."Hanging out with my best friend forever, Lucas!"

Nathan scoffed at her sarcasm. "Are you serious?"

"Well, no, at least not technically. We're only working on a stupid research project together for History class.

"Brooke, you can't! The biggest party of the season yet is tomorrow night! It's a can't miss!" Nathan told her, him, Brooke, and Peyton always went to all of the basketball game parties together and not any of them ever missed one.

Brooke slapped her head with her hand. "Holy shit, I totally forgot!"

"So, what are you gonna do?" Nathan impatiently asked, he need to know and quick. There was no way he was letting her skip out for _him.  
_

Brooke bit her lip nervously. "I don't know, Nate. I really do need a good grade on this project..."

"Tell him to reschedule, who cares!" Nathan more told her rather than asked her.

Brooke snorted. "I care! And besides, there's no way he will listen to me. This project counts as a major grade!"

Nathan groaned and stood up from the table."Ugh, whatever Brooke. Just ask him because you have to be at that party! No if's,and's, or buts about it!"

Brooke groaned and and fell back against her chair as her best friend got up from the table and stomped his way out of the library.

She honestly didn't know what to do. She couldn't just take a day off from the project, but she was never one to miss a party. Maybe asking Lucas wouldn't be such a bad idea?

* * *

"Hell no!"

Brooke grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away from her. She had found him at the cafeteria and dragged him into a nearby empty classroom.

"But Lucas," She pleaded, "I need to go to this party!"

Lucas scoffed confused. "Aren't you always talking about getting good grades and shit?! Why don't you act like the smart ass you are and do the damn project?!"

"FYI, I'm only doing my part of the project, not yours! And if you don't do your half, it still wouldn't affect me!" Brooke smirked, she wasn't about to do the whole project by herself.

"Touche." He simply replied, although he actually wasn't aware of that statement.

Brooke groaned frustratedly. "Luke, please can't we do it tonight?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Do 'it' tonight? And since when did I become Luke?"

"You know what I mean!"Brooke shouted, almost too loudly for there was a classroom next door still in session.

Lucas sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Fine, just let me find Teresa and tell her our date is off."

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh please, and by date you mean a quick fuck?"

Lucas smirked. "You really are smart, huh?"

"Whatever, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, but thanks! Oh, and I'll be at your house at seven?" Brooke asked.

Lucas shrugged and smiled. "Yeah yeah, just don't wear too much clothing!"

She rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows. "In your dreams."

"I know, it's crazy. Even in my dreams you want me! Just remember, you don't have to beg baby girl!" Lucas taunted playfully.

Brooke mouth twitched upwards a little at his flirting. "If anyone is gonna be begging it's you! By the end of the night I'll have you wrapped around my perfectly manicured finger."

Lucas took a step closer to Brooke and the feeling from earlier rose again but neither of them realized it. "Well I plan to have my finger wrapped up inside your--"

Brooke put a hand over his mouth before he could finish what he was going to say. Truth be told, she almost wanted to crack a smile at his comment but she could bring herself to do it. "Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Lucas only nodded as he knew he had gotten her, although he was pretty surprised he did, but then again, he was Lucas Scott. He could make any girl do anything.

"Sure babe." he replied as he lightly tapped her ass when started to walk away. Then he turned to leave the empty classroom, for he had to tell lovely Teresa the 'bad news'.

* * *

Lucas sat on his couch in the living room watching, of all things, Disney Channel, as he lit up a blunt. What could he say, that Selena Gomez was easy on the eyes.

Once he arrived home from school he had called Teresa and of course she threw a fit. Lucas couldn't help but laugh at the poor girl, it wasn't like they were anything other than friends with benefits. Not even friends actually, just benefits.

He thought maybe he should tidy up a bit before Brooke came over, but to hell with it, she wasn't anyone special. That's what he thought, but not for long.

He wondered about the party tomorrow night. He wasn't invited seeing as it had to do with the basketball team, but that never stopped him before. He always crashed their parties, and he was invited to most, but seeing as him and Nathan don't really see eye to eye, he stopped getting invited to sports related throwbacks.

But Brooke was going, so that meant he had to go. He already decided to set his sights on Brooke the moment they had their first argument. All he had to do was make her fall for him. Which wouldn't be too hard, seeing as he is who he is.

Suddenly a knock on his door startled him, at first he thought it was him mom but she wouldn't be home until Monday night. But then he saw who it was and he settled back down.

"Hey Haley, you scared the shit out of me!" Lucas exclaimed.

Haley on the other hand giggled. "I swear all that smoking is making you hallucinate, Luke!"

"Maybe so." He replied, he knew that Haley was serious even though she said it in a jokingly manner. But he was being serious too, he thought about stopping a couple of times but it never worked out for him.

Haley sat down next to him on the couch and opened her backpack for a bag of Doritos. "So what's good for tonight?"

Lucas chuckled slightly. "Brooke is coming over."

"Really?" He nodded and she added, "already huh? What happened to all the arguing this morning?"

"I got her. And what about you and Peyton? Did you resolve things?" Lucas questioned, he was pretty sure everyone in the cafeteria was getting a headache from them this afternoon, including him.

Haley looked at him puzzled. "Do you really just ask me that?"

Lucas grinned. "That bad huh?"

"Are you kidding me? The girl is psycho, I don't know how Brooke and Nathan tolerate her!" Haley shouted, partly amused.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Nathan is just like her and Brooke, well, she gets away with it because she's sexy."

"Oh don't I know it."

Lucas and Haley turned around and saw Brooke Davis standing by them, with her usual smirk and eyebrow signature.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Lucas asked, he didn't even hear the door open, let alone hear someone come up behind them.

"Your door was unlocked." Brooke said simply, as she pointed towards the open door behind her.

Haley nervously got up fromt the couch and headed towards the door before Lucas stopped her. "Where you going, Hales?"

Haley stuttered. "Um, don't you have a project to get to?"

"Yeah." Brooke interrupted, although it sounded very sugar coated, she was just being polite. "We have lots to get to, don't we Lucas. He's gonna work harder then he ever has before!"

Lucas inhaled some of his joint and exhaled slowly sending smoke puffs everywhere. "Baby, I'm already hard."

"Okay, I'm officially disgusted and I'm leaving, bye!" Haley hurriedly ran out of Lucas' house, obviously uncomfortable with all the sexual tension in the room.

When Haley finally departed, Brooke strolled over to Lucas' couch and sat down next to him. "So when are we gonna get started?"

"You want it right here on the couch, baby?" Lucas asked playfully, but he knew that she meant get started on the project.

Brooke rolled her eyes but at the same time couldn't help but smile. At first all his attempts to get her in bed were annoying but now she found it amusing and somewhat cute. "No, I meant the project!"

"I know babe, so where's the stuff we're working with?" He asked, finally out of the playing mood and ready to get serious. He has to be if he wants to finish this project.

Brooke smiled, happy that he was ready to work but not realizing that he's been calling her 'babe'. "Here, I brought the poster board, the books, and my laptop so we can write our papers, sound good?"

"Sure, I call first on laptop!" Lucas raised his hand high as if they were answering a question at school.

Brooke giggled at him. "Fine, I was always better at book work anyways!"

Lucas shook his head as he laughed. He turned on the computer and began his research on Greek Mythology.

Every once in a while, he would turn and look at Brooke, who was deep in thought. She looked like she was really digging deep, with her forehead crinkled and a pen in her mouth, she really was doing her thing and he couldn't help but admire her for it.

"How do you do that?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

Brooke looked up puzzled. "Do what?"

"Your concentrating so hard on that book and seem so bent on finding everything that you want when I can't even keep my eyes open." Lucas explained.

Brooke shrugged because she honestly didn't know either. "Um, I guess I'm just used to it. I've always been a bit of a bookworm. I actually enjoy studying, I thrive for the feeling I get when I learn something new, don't you?"

Lucas shook his head. "Can't say I have. I've never really tried to do anything nor I have ever been good at anything, other than sex I mean."

Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well try harder. Life is not always about having fun and drinking and partying. It's about having goals."

"What are your goals?" Lucas questioned, rather intrigued by the conversation.

"I want to be successful. I want to have a good job, great money, and go to a good college. I plan to be someone in life and one day my name will be known. I can just feel it." Brooke replied, she was really enjoying this talk with Lucas and was starting to realize that maybe he wasn't as bad as he tried to make himself seem. That maybe he's just a little lost and needed a push in the right direction, a push that she could give.

Lucas smirked a little. "Well, I wish I could be like you. Have some goals, you know. I know I could if I tried but there's no way. I am who I am."

Brooke nodded. "That may be true, but you could do anything you put your mind to."

"No, _you _can anything you out your mind to. I'm not you Brooke." Lucas told her, not really seeing her point. All he saw himself as was a fuck up.

Brooke moved over and got closer to him. "Yes, you can. Anyone can, you just have to try."

"And next your gonna tell me, 'if I can dream, I can achieve', huh?" Lucas asked sarcastically, he really hated when people told him that.

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, pretty much. But it's true!"

Lucas shook his head. "You babe, are something else. But thanks for trying to help me out, even though I'm pretty much a lost cause."

"That's what I do!" Brooke laughed.

"So is motivational speaker on your list of job resumes?" Lucas wondered aloud, he didn't know why Brooke put so much on her plate for but it made him respect her for it.

Brooke chuckled again. "Maybe, and so it doctor and lawyer oh and don't forget I wanna be Wonder Woman!"

Lucas smiled. "You would look pretty cute in that outfit.."

Brooke stopped laughing once she saw him leaning closer and closer towards her. In a blink of an eye, their faces were merely centimeters apart. She found herself trying to catch her breath once she felt his on hers.

One part of her told herself to back away because he's not the type of guy you want and another side told her to just give in and break free once in awhile and have a little fun. She soon found herself giving in to the latter as she closed her eyes once she felt his lips on hers.

But then as soon as it it happened, it all stopped.

She surprised herself and Lucas when she backed away. She thought it was what she wanted but she had too much pride to risk it.

Lucas laughed dryly. "And here I was thinking I had you."

Brooke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Who knew I would get to kiss you on the first day?" Lucas chuckled, being an asshole on purpose but at the same time relieved that she pulled away. He had allowed himself to get to comfortable around her and that was definitely not supposed to happen.

Brooke groaned and moved away from him. "Why are you such a dick? You just had to go an ruin a completely good moment!"

Lucas reached over and tilt her head up towards him with his fingers. "Sorry baby."

"I'm not your baby, Lucas!" Brooke said as she got up and gathered her things.

He got up also and helped her pick up her stuff. "Maybe not now, but sooner or later you will be. Count on it."

As Brooke walked towards the door, Lucas put a hand in front of her to stop her from leaving. "So I take it I'm escorting you to the basketball party tomorrow night?"

"Your not invited." Brooke stated simply.

Lucas smirked. "Well, since I'm taking you I have to be."

"You can' take me, I always go with Nathan and Peyton." Brooke assured him.

"Too bad, your coming with me. I'll pick you up at seven." Lucas told her.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "If you say so. But for the record, I don't like this Lucas. I like the other one. The one that was talking to me and being sweet and actually nice. He's the kind of guy I want to take me to parties and hold my hand at school and take me out on dates. Not this one, just thought I'd let you know."

Lucas watched as she got into her car and waved at him with a smile on her face. She did have a point, he thought. But he couldn't possibly change for just one girl. Sure she's more of a girl or woman than most girls out there, but they'll just have to wait and see where life takes them. Because he is Lucas Scott and he's not a one woman kind of guy.

But then again, he could change...

For her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry For The Wait You Guys, But Sometimes Life Get's In The Way And There Are Bigger Priorities Out There, Anyways I Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter Because Next Chapter Is The Party And I Bey You're All Dying To Read It, Well At Least I Think Anyways. So Im Gonna TRY And Uodate Being Her But IDL Yet, We'll See. I Love You Guys, You Make Me A Better Writer When You Review And Give Me Feedback, Negative Or Positive. I Really Didn't Think I Was Gonna Update Today But I'm Glad I Did. Dont Forget To Read And Review!**

**-Jeanette**

**r&r**


	4. PartAy Comes Before Part B

****

****

**Fix You Chapter 4: Part-Ay Comes Before Part B**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait I've Been Busy. I ended up shortening this chapter because it was SO long, I mean like 7000 words+ long, so I had to edit the entire thing. Plus not to mention things were getting too serious, which isnt all that great since they haven't know each other that long. And some of you surprised me by saying you were glad Brooke stopped the kiss. And that was what I wanted, like seriously they just met but I just wanted to capture the feelings they were getting when they opened up to each other. Anyways, hope you enjoy the party! Dont forget to read and review!**

**-Jeanette**

* * *

Like most juicy stories, it started with a party.

She lay in his bed just staring at the ceiling as he was at the edge of it. Neither were talking just day dreaming, or rather just dreaming. He had taken her to his house after things had gotten out of hand. He didn't know where she lived and Brooke was too hungover to even comprehend what he was saying so he just took her to his house.

Brooke turned on her side sloppily since she was still kind of drunk. "Lucas?"

He turned and stared at her and nodded. "Yeah?"

When she spoke you could kind of hear the hesitance in her voice, like she was afraid to say something or ask of something. "Will you...lay with me?"

Lucas sighed and turned away. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Your drunk and I need you to sober up so I can take you home. Your parents might be wondering where you are."

Brooke shook her head violently. "No, they don't care and they're not home anyways..."

He was just about to get up and leave when he heard her call out to him again. "Just for a little while, please?"

"Fine, but just for a little while." He said, he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed and Brooke looked at him weirdly, which caused him to ask, "What?"

"I said lay with me, not sit." She told him a matter-of-fact voice.

Lucas groaned and settled himself on the bed as he stretched his body outwards so that he was lying on his back facing the ceiling. "Happy now?"

Brooke giggled and nodded her head yes still a little tipsy as a couple of stray hairs fell in front of her face covering her eyes. He in turn rolled over onto his side and reached towards her face as he pushed them away behind her ear. "You are so wasted baby girl, don't you know that?"

"Um..." Brooke wondered, her mid was foggy from the alcohol.

Silence fell over them once again as they both started drifting towards sleep. But. Lucas' eyes fluttered open when a soft low voice woke him.

"Why did you let me drink so much?"

He looked over at her again and stared into her eyes. She looked so lost, perhaps almost as lost as he was in this world...her world. "I didn't know where you went after what happened. I guess it was my fault after all."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Will you hold me?" Brooke asked after a couple of seconds of silence. She looked so young and innocent in his eyes. And he couldn't deny her, especially with that face so he leaned over, wrapped his arms around her small waist, and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he held her all night long.

She thought he had fallen asleep when he whispered, "Did you mean what you said earlier? About me?"

Brooke looked up, suddenly sobered as she remembered exactly what she said and smiled. "Of course I did, I never say anything that I don't mean."

"Alright." He said as he settled his face back towards her neck and quickly fell asleep. He knew he said he would lay with her only for a little while, but all he wanted in the world was be here with her forever. But sometimes life wasn't as easy as he wanted it to be.

And she only hoped that he would still be there in the morning.

* * *

(Six hours earlier...)

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Brooke groggily got from under her covers and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She hardly got any sleep last night and it was mostly because her mind was elsewhere. And by elsewhere, it meant Lucas and definitely not sleep.

Her study session with him yesterday was actually quite enjoyable. The talk they shared about life and the future made her realize they may be more to him than he let's everyone think. That maybe his bad-boy persona was just a cover-up for all the pain he's endured his whole life and especially the last year. She cared because it reminded herself of her own family problems. In way the two families were very similar.

Lucas' dad was out of the picture pretty much before he was even born and his mom was a workaholic and barely was at home with him. So he was alone, just like her. At one oint she had a nanny. The nanny seemed like the closest thing to family other than Peyton and Nathan, but she was fired when Brooke turned fourteen. Because at that age, her parents figured she was old enough to take care of herself.

Things at home used to be great. Recently, the last couple of times they were home Brooke could literally cut the tension between them with a knife and it bothered her to see her parents not comfortable around each other in their own home. So she would go stay with Peyton or Nate because like her, they too had the same problems. It was part of the reason they were all best friends.

Soon, she finally found the strength to get out of bed and head to the restroom to brush her teeth. Once she was ready, she decided to head out for some breakfast at Karen's Cafe since her maid, Margarita, was off today. She quickly got her keys and walked outside and into her Blue Volkswagen Beetle and drove off, not ready for the surprise waiting for her there.

When she arrived at the parking lot, it was pretty slow and not many people were there. As she got inside, Brooke quickly found a seat in the far corner and got settled. Brooke looked at the menu and tried to decide what to order but couldn't focus on anything other the image of his lips on hers and the way he looked into her eyes when they talked.

What was really eating away at her was the little 'speech' she gave him before she departed his home. She couldn't understand why she even let him know what she was feeling in the first place, but in a way she was glad. Maybe now he could get the hint that she didn't just want a fling. But instead a real relationship. So he could finally stop trying every possible way to get in her pants and be her friend, And if both of them wanted it, more than friends.

* * *

Lucas sat the behind the kitchen doors of the cafe tying one his apron tiredly. He wasn't very into it today, still lost in flashbacks of last night. He was annoyed with himself for getting too comfortable around her. He felt like he was letting her in and he's never let anyone in, not even Haley. But she knows just as much as Brooke that the act he puts on at school is nothing more than a facade.

Sometimes he just wanted to break free. To go away. Far, far, away and start over at a place where no one knew of him and his background. He could be anyone he wanted to be. Therefore, he loved to wish and dream, but then he had to tell himself not to wish for impossible things.

And that's when he saw her.

He saw her just as she flounced down onto the Blue velvet booth and started flipping through menus. He imagined that she couldn't decide on what to eat because, just like him, couldn't focus very much so instead decided on something she didn't really want.

He sauntered towards her when she started muttering to herself. "What the hell is wrong with me today?"

He actually felt sympathy for her since they were in the same situation. He suddenly plopped down on the seat next to her deciding to make his presence known, startling the poor girl in the process. "It seems we both have the same problem."

"Lucas? What the hell are you doing here?,"Brooke asked, took completely off guard about him. She had no idea anyone from school, let alone _him _was going to be here.

"I work here, and so does Haley and my mom," He said as he sat down next to her in the booth.

Brooke nodded. "Where are they?" She knew she had recognized one of the cars in the parking lots, but she never thought twice as to who it belonged to.

"Haley is off today, and my mom, well, who the hell knows?" He said amused, but if looked closely enough you could see the glint of sadness in his eyes when he talked of his mother. "And not that you would know either since you never come here."

Brooke smirked and rolled her eyes. "Well, don't blame me I have maids and chefs to look out for me."

Lucas pointed to her. "See, that's the problem. Your too spoiled to realize the better, realistic, things in life."

"Oh, you mean like smoking weed and getting 'fucked up' every Friday night?" She mocked as she put fake quotation marks with her hands around the words.

"Not quite. I would say fuck _you _every night but your kinda prude." Lucas teased her, he was getting too soft around her and plus he loved the embarrassed look she gets on her face when he speaks to her in sexual innuendo.

"Yeah, your right. No loving for you tonight." Brooke said simply, she never knew what to say to him when he acted that way. Mostly because no other guy had the guts to talk to her the way he did. Although she found it repulsive, she thought it was sexy and sometimes it actually turned her on.

Lucas looked at her and all he wanted was to grab her face and kiss her all over her body but he couldn't . "You know, all this stress from you holding out on me should give me something nice in return."

Brooke giggled. She really wanted to talk about last night but it might have to wait until later. Hell, and at least they weren't fighting. "What? And it can't be sexual!"

Lucas pretended that was what he wanted and pouted playfully. "If it can't be sexual, then I have to spoil you at the party and you can't complain all night."

"Lucas, you know I can't go with you, they'll be furious!" She told him, obviously talking about Peyton and Nathan, the two who weren't exactly his biggest fans at the moment.

"Well, Your friends will just have to understand that this isn't Burger King and they can't always have it their way." He smirked a little, laughing at his own joke.

"Lucas..." She groaned not finding his joke as funny as he thought it was and she knew there was no way to get around him but at least she could whine a little.

Brooke looked down. "They aren't going to be happy campers when they hear about this..."

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck what those two think?" Lucas threw his hands up in the air out of anger. He was so tired of hearing about them and he couldn't comprehend why Brooke was friends with those losers.

She reached over and tapped him hard on the shoulder. "Well, you should considering who those two are!"

"Okay, I'm done arguing about them. Just be ready when I pick you up at seven." Was the last thing she heard when he abruptly sauntered off back into the kitchen. This was going to be a long night, she thought as she left the cafe thinking about a certain hard-headed blonde boy that she could never get out of her mind.

* * *

It was now seven thirty and the party started at ten and lasted all night. Officially however, it didn't start until Brooke arrived with her best friends. But this time it was different. Tonight she wouldn't be arriving with her friends but with Lucas. She knew everyone was going to blow this way out of proportion and the basketball team would be furious that he came uninvited.

This probably was one of the biggest mistakes she'll ever make, but she knew there was no way into talking him out of taking her. But maybe that was just her brain telling her that since her heart seemed to be saying quite the opposite.

She was dressed in a tight red mini-skirt paired with black gladiator sandals and dangling earrings. Her hair was naturally waved and her make-up was perfected. She was confident that all eyes would be on her tonight and she wouldn't blame anyone of wanting her or being jealous. She was one of a kind and she knew she looked amazing.

The doorbell rang which meant Lucas was here. She quickly hurried and ran downstairs to open the door, but not before primping herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and opened it and met something she clearly wasn't expecting.

Lucas Scott definitely cleans up nice, she thought. The way he did his hair was sending her over the edge with the little 'mo-hawk' he created. His cologne was radiating off of him like a lit candle and his clothing fitted well across his toned muscles making Brooke forget about the fact that she was a virgin. And right now all she wanted at the moment was to drag him upstairs to her bedroom and let him do whatever he wanted to do to her.

But she had control. Control that she was so very close to losing and he could tell as he walked inch-by-inch closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and his ragged breath inside her ear wasn't helping her keep that control.

"Like what you see?" He whispered as he licked his lips, eying her body up and down. Brooke could be nervous all she wanted but their was no way he was going to keep in what he was thinking. If things were his way, he'd say fuck the party and that they would be doing it _right _now if only she wasn't so damn stubborn. Not once did his eyes stray from her chest that he was so fixed upon.

Brooke swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and wiped off the goofy smile that had spread across her lips. "Sure, I guess. But I know you can't resist what you looking at."

"Unlike you babe, I'm not afraid to say what I feel. And what I feel is that we should skip this whole party thing and head to the bedroom. And just for the record, now you know what it feels like to be horny." Lucas challenged, she couldn't possibly win this game. At least now with him.

Brooke laughed, not aware of the fact that his arms were still encircled around her waist. "Keep dreaming, lover boy. Just be glad that we were paired up at school or else we would never have been here."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Lucas looked over and saw Brooke's phone vibrating on the table. "Are you gonna get that?"

She nodded and he realized he made a mistake in telling her to answer it for now she wasn't in his arms anymore. He missed the warmth that she left there and he wanted her to fill it again.

"It's Nathan. And I have two other missed calls from Peyton." Brooke said worriedly, he could tell by the look on her face that she was nervous about how tonight was going to turn out and it kind of made him feel bad since he was the one who caused her to feel this way.

Lucas grimaced. "Are you sure you wanna answer that just yet?"

She pondered for a moment before realizing it was probably best if she waited until they got there to talk. "Nope, let's just go."

"Good choice." Lucas grabbed her coat and walked out the door behind her but not before slapping her ass when she turned around, earning him a scolding.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Brooke lied. She honestly wanted him to do more than that but she wasn't about to admit it. Sometimes she hated the fact that she had morals and wouldn't allow herself let loose and have some fun once in awhile. Unfortunately, she is who she is and she, for the most part, wouldn't change that.

"Brooke, please! Stop acting like you don't want me, it's getting annoying!" Lucas teased, he loved kidding around with her even though half the things he said he was being serious about.

She scoffed at his 'flirting'. "_Baby, _you stop complaining or I'll be taking myself to the party, are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The ride ended up being a short one as they pulled up to the Scott home, which could almost be a mansion. The place was huge, and not mention loaded with a bunch of horny, wasted teenagers all over the front lawn. Seriously, there was a couple practically having sex on the porch and another playing beer pong. And then there was another couple passed out...in a tree.

"Since when does the basket-ball team know how to party?" Lucas asked, this was far out and usually the good parties were never hosted by anyone he knew from school. Maybe he should start crashing the teams get togethers more often.

Brooke smirked. "You'd be surprised about what goes on in there. Trust me, your not the only one with a wild side."

Lucas let out a dry laugh. In his perspective, no one could keep up with him. Especially not any of these high-school punks. "Wild side? Please, I bet this was the best they could do. I could take you to a real party."

"I don't think so. Who knows what goes on at those 'real' parties." Brooke joked, although she did wonder what they did. Like sniff cocaine or have orgies. She didn't think she wouldn't to find out personally though.

He smirked and held out his hand which Brooke just stared at. "Shall we?"

Brooke looked at him hesitantly."Luke, Nathan will already be mad enough once he's seen us shown up together. I don't think we should give him the full package by holding hands."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He started walking ahead of her and suddenly, she felt like she was the uninvited guest and not him. She jogged, which wasn't very easy in her Jimmy Choo heels, to catch up but almost fell over when he stopped abruptly.

"Lucas, what the hell?!" She peered over his shoulder and saw that he stopped because there was dude in his underwear laying in the middle of the sidewalk.

Lucas turned around and saw her face which made him laugh. "That guy was fucked up."

Brooke giggled. "I can tell."

When she laughed she didn't protest or even register that he had grabbed her hand and led her inside. She wasn't thinking until everyone stopped and stared. Suddenly, she felt like throwing up. Everyone, literally, stopped dead in their tracks and no one dared to even whisper.

Lucas was about to tell them off when an angry voice beat him to it.

"You have got to be kidding me?!"

Brooke, Lucas, and everyone turned around and came face to face with a very angry Nathan Scott. "Hello? Are you gonna stand like a bunch of retards and answer my fucking question?"

Lucas snorted and crossed his arms. He felt Brooke should handle this. "Nate, just calm down..."

Nathan let out a dry, sarcastic laugh. "Calm down? Brooke, I just want you to answer two questions. One, what the hell is he doing here? And two, what is he doing here with _you_?"

"Nathan, it's just a party. Who cares if he came?" Brooke shouted, this is exactly what she was trying to avoid and top it all of, the one time she actually needed Lucas to say something he was quiet.

"This party was thrown by the basket-ball team! If you aren't in sports you weren't invited!" Nathan yelled back.

Brooke looked at him confused. "Yeah right, that explains why there's a bunch of stoners outside!"

Nathan groaned. "That's not the point Brooke! We hate this guy why would you show up with him?"

"I don't hate him! I have fun with him and I thought since you were my best friend I'd be able to make my own decisions without you having to play daddy!" Brooke challenged, she was starting to feel light-headed and was craving some alcohol.

Lucas was shocked at her outburst and he felt like jumping with excitement. Something about her just made him want to be better for her. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face whenever she's around him.

"What kind of fun can you have with a womanizing pothead?" Nathan joked, and a couple of older guys on the team laughed while the younger ones just stood there, not yet mature enough to stand up to him.

"Lots of fun." Lucas began, and Brooke had a feeling he was going somewhere with this. But definitely not a place she wanted him to go. "Like when I was at her house last night. Brooke sure doesn know how to use those lips."

Nathan bit his lip and took one step towards him before Brooke sandwiched herself in between them. "Okay, that's enough!"

"Brooke, get out of our way!" Lucas shouted, and then it all became just one giant mess. She was slightly dizzy, and couldn't see straight. She couldn't handle everyone yelling and all the fighting. What she needed was to sit down for awhile and have a drink.

"Lucas, let's just go!" She told him as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Little did they know Nathan was right on their heels.

"We're not finished yet!" He called after them, but a couple of members from the team restrained him and tried to calm him down. After all, they couldn't have the star player suspended for fighting.

Lucas turned back to Brooke when he didn't see her. 'She was just here' he thought to himself. He turned the corner and didn't find her in the living room. He decided to go check the restrooms but no luck there either. He didn't think she'd be outside in the backyard since there was nothing going back there except a bunch of drunk members of the football team. He decided to check upstairs in the bedroom and God forbid she be up there with a guy.

He checked one room on the right when he walked in on a naked couple. He mumbled a quick sorry as the two teenagers began cursing at him and Lucas quickly left the room to search the one on the right. The door was locked, so he started pounding on it until the door clicked and slowly opened.

That's when he saw her leaning on a dresser near the restroom downing numerous amounts of alcohol. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think your doing?"

He swiped the cup from her as Brooke tried to grab another one with her free hand but he beat her to it and ended up swallowing them both himself. The hard-liquor left a bitter taste in his mouth and he worried about what cheap shit she was actually drinking.

"Hey Luke!" She giggled excitedly and he knew she was out of it. "Why did you take that away from me, don't you know how to share?!"

He didn't want to admit it, but she looked damn hot standing there in front of him and it was taking all of his self control not throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless. "Brooke, we have to go home, alright?"

She furrowed her eyebrows like a child not understanding a parents order. "Home? Where's that?"

Lucas chuckled at her and found her drunken state rather cute. If this was any other girl, he would have taken advantaged of her moments ago. But this wasn't just some girl. "Where you live, baby. We need to get you home."

Brooke giggled again and clumsily walks over to Lucas. "Can I go home with you?"

Their bodies were touching and he could feel her ragged breathing in his neck. The feeling was making him go crazy and his 'little friend' was starting to get too excited. "I don't think so, just tell me where you live and I'll take you home."

Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd rather just sleep with you..."

Out of nowhere, she leaned on her tippy-toes and crashed her lips onto his, catching him completely off guard. He didn't know what to do. His brain was telling him to put a stop to this and little man down there was saying the complete opposite.

He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her against the wall as their tongues battled each other. His lips moved from her mouth and onto her neck. He sucked on her long enough to leave a mark and when he heard her moan his name, it brought him back to his senses.

"Brooke..." Lucas said, trying to catch the breath he lost due to the rough make-out session. "I really need to take you home, now."

She whimpered from the lost of contact. "Please, Lucas. Just stay in bed with me..." She tried to lean in and kiss him again when he pulled back.

"Come on, I'll Just take you to my house." He told her, as he reached for his keys he saw her struggling to take her shirt off. "Babe, what are you doing?"

Brooke huffed loudly. "You want to have sex, and I want to have sex. Why aren't we having sex?"

Lucas chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I do. But not when your like this."

"Like what?" Brooke's head cocked to the side as she pouted.

Lucas sighed and grabbed her hands. "Your drunk and I took advantage of you right now, you would hate me. And I care about you too much and if you hated me...I wouldn't be able to take it."

Brooke blinked twice then smiled. "Okay, fine you can take me home now. Just as long as I get to sleep in the car!"

He watched as she giddily skipped out of the room and chuckled as he followed shortly after. Lucas wouldn't admit it to her sober, but he does care about her. More than a person should after only 48 hours. He realizes that she is the only one who understands him and he needs her for that. And for that reason alone, he was about to let her go anytime soon.

And he only hoped she would care for him back as well.


	5. A Shot At Love

**Fix You**

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own shit, which is why I'm here. BTW, go check out my new story 'Life, As I Know It'. It's pretty beast if I must say so myself.**

**P.S.- I Like reviews. So GIMME GIMME GIMME(Please?) :)**

The floor was hard and cold. Every time he would move the floor creaked, which wasn't very weird since the house was pretty old. It also wasn't that cold, but every time the wind started up it became harder for him to get comfortable and soon found himself regretting letting Brooke take his spot on the bed. He crashed out on the floor after he'd fallen sleep holding, but when he woke up they were in a not so appropriate position at 2 am. If this was any other girl, he would've kicked her ass out on the curb by now, right after he fucked her of course. But Brooke, she was something different.

Lucas was starting to become scared of himself. He wondered, what was it about this beautiful, brunette girl that made him weak at the knees with just one simple smile. Or the captivating laugh that made him go crazy with want and desire. He couldn't figure out why he didn't hate or not care like he thought he should.

Maybe that was why he moved off the bed that night. Not the compromising position, but guilt. At times, he wondered if he was wasting her time or if he was even worth it. Brooke Davis, she was just too good for him and everyone, including him, knew it. He was afraid he was going to lose his mind for he had never felt anything for a girl besides lust and then he was done with them.

But that was what it was. Fuck them and let them work whatever they thought they had and send them packing. But not Brooke, she was different. Even though he's only known her for a week it feels like he's known her for months. He wanted to be the one who gave her the world. He wanted to be the one who could love her unconditionally. But Lucas couldn't love for he had never been in love. Nor did he know the meaning of it.

But he could feel it.

He lay on his back staring at the clock for what seemed like hours but in reality only minutes. Like time was frozen or moving in slow motion. It was almost 7 am, so he figured since he had nothing else better to do he might as well get something to eat.

Lucas looked over at Brooke. She looked so peaceful and young just laying there tangled in the sheets wearing nothing more than his gray sweatshirt. It brought a smile to his face and he didn't want to wake her so he tip-toed over to the door and it closed it softly behind him.

Suddenly, there was a noise from the kitchen that brought him to a halt.

He picked up a nearby shoe, it was the only thing nearby, and moved discreetly towards the kitchen. Then the lights flickered on causing Lucas to jump and in turn send the shoes flying out of his hands on instinct.

"Ah!" Someone screamed.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, recognizing his mothers voice. He had no idea his mom would be home, usually she called before she came.

"I live here don't I?" Karen Roe, his mother, questioned sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hips.

She looked tired and exhausted as he saw her sigh. His mother was always like this when she came home. And since she was so tired she never had any time for him. It's been like that since he was a baby. It was always about work this and work that. And as the years went by, Lucas just stopped caring.

"What I meant was that you usually call first." Lucas said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well the idiots cut my trip short when they know I need the extra money. They think I'm working myself too thin, can you believe that?" Karen asked herself, obviously thinking she wasn't working enough.

Lucas groaned about the way his mother thought. Of course she was working herself way too thin. That's all she ever did. If she wasn't on a trip she was at the cafe working endless amounts of hours.

"Yes I can actually believe that. In fact I agree with them." He told her with confidence, thinking they could finally talk and get somewhere.

"How so?" Karen raised her eyebrows waiting for her son to speak.

"Mom, your never home. It's all about work with you-"

"Lucas, please, not right now. I'm so not in the mood to talk about this. And what are you doing up so early anyway, it's Sunday morning?" She interrupted him, not so interested in what he had to say anymore.

'So much for trying,' he thought. Lucas groaned and threw his head back as he shut his eyes closed tight to keep from getting angry. "I couldn't sleep, the floor was uncomfortable."

"Why were you laying on the floor?"

"Because Brooke..."

"Who's Brooke?" Karen wondered aloud as she stopped in mid-walk to the stairs.

Lucas finally registered what he was saying and mentally slapped himself. How could he forget Brooke was still asleep in his room. "Um, some girl. She made me confused and stuff last night, so I couldn't sleep." At least it wasn't completely a lie.

"So you decided to lay on the floor?" Karen asked skeptically, not buying what her son was selling.

"Yeah, the bed was uncomfortable...and so was the floor." He wasn't so sure he knew what he was saying but for right now he just had to get Brooke out of his house.

Karen pondered for a moment then shrugged. "Alright, well I'm going to take a shower before I leave for the cafe." She turned to Lucas, but to her surprise he was already gone.

Back in his room. Lucas tip-toed over to the bed careful not to be too loud.

"Brooke?" He gently poked her in them arm to wake her. He wasn't too sure he wanted to find out that she _wasn't _a morning person.

She didn't budge an inch, but yawned a little as she fell deeper into her slumber.

"Babe, you have to wake up. My mom was here." He said again, his voice in slight panic. His mom wasn't too keen on guests in the house. Especially one's that she didn't invite.

"Lucas?" Brooke slowly opened her eyes and stretched. "I'm sleeping."

"Well, I'm sorry. But you have to wake up and go home." He said softly while looking down at her.

"Fuck." She groaned as she sat up off the edge of the bed, The last time she had a hangover this bad when when she lost at beer pong to Erica Marsh during Nathans 17th birthday party.

"Yeah, I know your head hurts," Lucas chuckled then added, "but my mom isn't a very nice person to uninvited guests, so..."

"But I want to go to sleep," Brooke said gruffly.

He got up and handed her the jeans from last night. She slowly stood up and yawned again and he felt a twinge of guilt from waking her up so early. When he put her pants on her he couldn't help but brush his fingers over her underwear but thankfully she didn't notice.

"Are you ready?" He asked, he wanted to make sure she was fully awake before letting her leave.

"Brooke ran a hand through her hair. "Sure, whatever." Still holding her pounding head, a reminder of how drunk she was last night. Once she was outside, Lucas fell backwards onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. She scared him, everything about her.

It was complete bullshit. The fact that he hadn't fucked, kissed, or even looked in another girls direction since becoming Brooke's partner for a stupid project they hardly ever worked on. All he thought about was Brooke Davis.

Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. This was so damn confusing.

-XX-

It was now four in the afternoon and Brooke had just arrived at the park to meet Peyton for lunch. She was at a lost as to why she hadn't seen her at the party with Nathan last night, but she had a feeling the topic of conversation would be about other things.

"Hey, Peyt." Brooke said awkwardly as she stood in front of her friend, who was drawing on her sketch pad. Drawing was always one of her weird little habits.

Peyton looked up with huge eyes and a knowing smirk on her face. "Hell no, Brooke. Don't give me that 'Hey Peyt, what's up' shit. What the hell happened last night? Tell me everything!"

"I don't know," Brooke groaned, "Everything is just so messed up. Nate is acting weird..."

"When doesn't he? But you arrived at the party with _Lucas_? Lucas Scott? Last time I checked you hated the dude!" Peyton added shocked and rather intrigued. She knew missing that party was a bad idea.

"Maybe I was wrong about him. He's not all that bad...half the time." Brooke didn't know who she was trying to convince. Peyton or herself.

"Brooke, please! The guys a total slut! Have you heard the other girls at cheer practice? From what I've heard he's very kinky." Peyton questioned. Everyone knew Brooke was a total sweetheart with a bit of a wild-side who was quick to judge but surely she would know he wasn't a good guy.

"Believe me, I understand Peyton," she tries understanding.

Her eyes narrow, resembling those of a crazy lunatic. "Really Brooke, because I don't think you do. This is un-_fucking_-believable, okay?"

"Oh yeah, because Nathan is such a saint?!" Brooke spat sarcastically as she was starting to get annoyed.

"I never said he was, all he has is his looks and not to mention he's good in bed. But still, I want you to be careful." Peyton told her, not very subtle about sex. Let's just say before Nathan, she made Lindsey Lohan look bad. Not that the occasional 'Peyton is a ho' scrawled on the bathroom wall had anything to do with it.

"I will. And since when do you warn me about stuff like this? Most of the time you're trying to hook me up with some lame ass!" Brooke joked, although being serious.

"That's where your wrong, Davis. "By 'be careful' I meant use protection. Unlike others, we do know where it's been." Peyton giggled and Brooke joined in as well. It was hard to stay serious when all your best friend talked about was sex.

"And don't worry your pretty little head, . I'll talk to Nate for you. A little lovin' from mama Sawyer might soften him up, huh?" Peyton winked and Brooke slapped her shoulder.

"Your a nasty bitch, you know?"

"That's what they tell me." Peyton said simply as she started sketching again.

"I'm being serious, Peyton. You could be really disgusting." Brooke teased as she stuck out her tongue.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"He's coming over tonight." Brooke blurted out not thinking.

Peyton looked up again with one of her trademark smirks. "Oh really? Do you want condoms?"

"No Peyton. And I don't know what to do anymore, A part of me want to give him a chance but at the same time I want to make sure he's worth all the trouble."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Brooke Davis?" Peyton fake gasped as she put her hand over her heart feigning shock.

Brooke laughs and shakes her head. "What are you talking about?"

"What happened to before when nobody was worth your time. Your were high and mighty fine and now your all 'I think I love Lucas' !" Peyton joked, and it was true.

"I don't love him, and I never said that!" Brooke bit back, blushing.

"Well, you're damn sure acting like it!" Peyton raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"It's not that. I know sometimes he's very obnoxious and annoying but last night I saw a different side of him when he was taking care of me." Brooke explained, blushing even harder at the memory of when they kissed.

"He took care of you?" Peyton asked unsure.

"Yeah, I was really wasted and he took me to his house and he even layed on the floor." She told her and as she said it she started smiling.

"That seems nice Brooke, but I don't know what else to tell other than to do what you think is right." Peyton smiled sadly, wishing she could give her the answers but she just didn't have them.

"I guess I'm gonna have to figure it out on my own then, huh?" Brooke said to herself as Peyton nodded. Who knows, maybe he really is worth it.

-XX-

It was now five thirty in the afternoon and the blond brooding teenager ran up the stairs and made his way onto Brooke's front porch. He stood waiting patiently for a few seconds until she answered the door.

"Hey Luke. What are you doing here, I didn't think you come by until late?" She said with a dimpled smile as he grabbed her by the waist and hugged her.

Lucas smirked, "You know babe, I just couldn't wait to see and your fine ass now can I?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully."Don't get too cocky now, Luke or I'll send your over-achieving ass packing."

"Me? Over-achieving ass? Brooke, I think your talking about yourself Mrs. I have to get all A's and do extra-curricular activities, not to mention AP classes and run Student Council-" Lucas shot back jokingly but stopped when she looked rather annoyed.

"Don't be a jackass." Brooke warned, and she opened the door wider to let him in.

Lucas laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry, pretty girl."

He looked around the house and to say it was nice would be an understatement, The place was gorgeous and huge. But he felt pain for the girl next to him who had the whole place to herself.

"Do you want to see my room? I don't really like being downstairs. "She offered, hoping he doesn't get the wrong idea and start throwing out sexual innuendo.

But to her surprise he just nodded his head and mumbled out a quick, "yes" as he followed her up the stairs.

"So this is your room, huh?" he asked looking around once they arrived. The huge red door in her room that was identical to the one in the front was automatically the first thing he noticed. Last night he was too eager to go out with her he didn't pay attention to the surroundings. In her room there was a large bookcase of course, since he thought Brooke was a total smart ass. One of the shelf's above displayed an extensive collection of different books from pretty much all around the world and by different authors he's never heard of.

"Wow, you sure do read a lot?" he chuckled as he check out the rest of her books, "What are you trying to do, get in Duke?"

"Stanford actually." She mockingly jeered. "You know you have to read if you want to be smart. And you have to be smart to get into one of those universities."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I knew you were smart, but I never pictured you as book worm. You are such a nerd."

"Does it look like I care. And sorry if I like to read." Brooke shrugged.

Lucas turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Hey, I was only joking. And your _my _nerd, got that?"

She chuckles and he brings his face closer to hers, their noses almost touching. "Luke, I thought you wanted to talk not try and get in my pants like you always are." She commented trying to regain her composure. Everything about him screamed sex and want right now and she had to remind herself not to give in.

Lucas scoffed and kissed her nose very gently. It was knew since he's never like that but she wasn't complain. "We don't have to do anything. Let's just lay together for now, okay?" He said grinning and extending his hand out to her while he stood at the edge of the bed.

She hesitantly slipped her hand into his as she sat down next to him. She smiled as he ran a hand over it and caressed it slowly. "You know, our hands fit perfectly together." He brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

"Mm." Brooke blushed. "It does."

They both just laid there side by side staring at the ceiling thinking about one another until Brooke spoke. "Hey, Luke," she called out. Her eyes never straying from the ceiling, too nervous to look at him.

But he did turn his face to look at her. "Yeah baby?"

"Um...this," she cleared her throat as she gestured between them, "What does this mean...like you and I? Are we dating...?"

Lucas laughed and rolled himself on top of her. She then opened her mouth to protest, but instead of getting off he held a finger to her lips to silence her. "Be quiet." He instructed. "You tell me what you want from me."

And just like that, she saw him in a completely different light. Suddenly, he wasn't just the obnoxious, sex-crazed, jerk-off that she wanted to pepper spray. At this point he seemed to be different. A good kind of different. And then there was no way she would be able to help the dimpled smile that spread across her face as she leaned down and kissed her fully in the lips.

"You taste real good." He licked his lips and in turn made her blush "Don't be shy around me baby. Take pride in that."

Brooke was thinking, more like fighting her own mind. Should she listen to Peyton or not. Hell, she didn't know what to do anymore. "Lucas, why exactly did you come here?"

"Well, I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you. But for right now, you want to hang out?" he asked hopeful she would say yes.

"With you?" Brooke asked, keeping his inexpressive demeanor but really just kidding with him.

"Yeah with you, who else?" Lucas told her in matter-of-fact tone.

"I was just wondering, since this will probably be the only opportunity outside of your little wet dreams of course," Brooke smiled smugly, and Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"Right, and who the hell says I, Lucas Scott, dreams about you baby girl?" Lucas chuckled softly, getting closer as their chests rubbed together.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm one of a kind, _Lucas Scott_." She replied emphasizing his name when she softly pushes him off of her causing him to groan in frustration.

She had made up her mind. Brooke now knew what she wanted to do with him. She was going to toy with him and make him want her so bad that it would force him to realize that he couldn't just take her without proving himself first. She had to beat him at his own game and make it known she wasn't like every girl that would jump into his bed without a little work.

"You know what, Brooke. I can't deny it anymore nor do I want to. I like you, a lot. And I want you, and whenever I want something I get it." Lucas told her, tired of trying to fight his feelings since it was too damn hard anyways. "And it's you that I want."

"Lucas..." Brooke started, but Lucas shushed her again.

"What's it gonna take for you to call me your boyfriend?" He asked desperately wanting to know the answer."Because I know I'm an asshole. And I know that almost everyday I see you I annoy the shit out of you and make you want to kill me. But I can't say I blame you, even though I like making you mad because you look sexy as hell when you are."

Brooke chuckles softly and wraps her hands around his neck. "Damn straight there Luke."

"But if you want me to prove it to you then will. Your making me go crazy pretty girl." Lucas told her as he held her closer and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"You make me go crazy too," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I've always wanted you, Brooke." he purred. "And right now I want you _now_. Why do you think we argue so much?"

"Because your a dick?" Brooke joked and smiled waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah. That and because opposite's attract." He insisted. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this?" He said, sucking on her neck causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Or this?" He leaned up and nibbled on her ear. "Or this." He told her as he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers as he placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'll be good to you, and I'll prove to you that I can do this," he promised.

"How are you going to do that?" She whispers in a fascinated voice as he leans over and kisses her once more.

"You'll see."


	6. Shit Happens, She Guessed

**Disclaimer: I know this is long overdue, but I have my reasons and I don't want to go into much detail other than to explain that there was a sudden death that had greatly affected me, therefore preventing me from even wanting to update my stories. Sorry for the delay, and I hope this makes up for it. Oh, And I Don't Own Anything...Unsurprisingly.**

**Fix You**

"_Shit Happens, She Guessed"_

-**xx**-

To trust, or not to trust...that was the question.

She didn't know if her judgment was temporarily impaired by his perfectly sculpted abs or those icy blue eyes she wanted to swim in, but what she did know was that she was fighting a losing battle. And she's never lost to _anyone_, much less him. Him as in Lucas Scott.

Last night she made a revelation. She was gonna give him the benefit of the doubt and at the same time have a little fun of her own. If he could tease and flirt shamelessly, couldn't she do the same? Brooke wanted to be in control of the relationship, she wanted to wear the pants and call all the shots. She was a Davis after all. And if her parents ever taught her anything it was to never take the backseat.

Live life to the fullest. You only have one, right?

So she decided to let him prove himself to her. And right after the "deal" they established, both laid on her Hello Kitty bed that she was way too old for and made out for hours. She couldn't believe this was happening with a guy that two weeks ago she hated. Shit happens, she guessed. And to think she actually didn't mind his roaming hands roaming over places that shouldn't be roamed...at least not yet.

Then again, her poor Luke never did comprehend the meaning of the word 'no'.

It was now 6:30 on a Monday morning, which sucked ass since school was in a couple of hours, and she still hadn't had an ounce of sleep since Lucas left around twelve. To make matters worse, she had to see Nathan today and they had two classes together. This was the longest she'd ever gone without talking to her best friend since they met in Kindergarten. Then the whole party spectacle happened, which Nate totally blew way out of proportion, and now they weren't speaking. Pride would ultimately get in the way of either of them apologizing, it was a lost cause.

Maybe she should be the one to make the first move. After all, she is probably going to need to once Nathan finds out about her and Lucas. And she'd rather stab her eyes out before that happened.

To be honest, she thought this whole, 'we're brothers, I fucking hate you' fight was completely ridiculous. So they have the same daddy? Brooke was pretty sure her parents weren't all that perfect the way they make themselves seen, maybe she had a secret brother or sister out there. Anyway, again they are brothers, couldn't they just hug it out over a couple of beers?

Maybe a couple of shot of vodka? Gin and juice anyone?

A beeping noise from her annoying pink alarm clock pulled Brooke from her thoughts. 1 new text message, it read. Of course it was from Lucas.

_From: Asshole_

_I miss u and ur breasts;)_

Brooke laughed at his bluntness. It was crude as hell, but at least he did have the decency to put a smiley face at the end of it. She sent him back a quick reply.

_To: Asshole_

_They're pretty nice, aren't they? _

_But ur still disgusting Luke_

She clicked the send button and not even a minute later she saw that Lucas has already replied. He was always quick in comebacks.

_From: Asshole_

_u like it:)_

_I wanna kiss you again_

Brooke smiled and groaned. Already with the smiley faces Luke, she thought. Even though her future boyfriend was just being a horny jerk he still found a way to make her blush with innocence. Something no guy has ever been able to make her do.

_To: Asshole_

_then come and kiss me baby_

It made her curious as to why she was being so forward with him. It's not like she was all that great at the flirting game seeing as every guy in the school was too much of a pussy to even approach her. Hell, they couldn't even gather the balls to say 'hi' most of the time.

_From: Asshole_

_Nah, I think I can wait._

_Speaking of, I have a surprise waiting for you by your locker pretty girl_

Brooke giggled to herself. Lucas knew she loved being called thing like pretty or beautiful, so he bestowed upon her the nickname of 'pretty girl'. He also knew that she had a love-hate relationship with surprises, which was why she couldn't fathom waiting. She wanted to find out now, so badly.

_To: Asshole_

_Oh come on, Luke_

_you know i'm very impatient, tell me!_

This time he didn't reply back seconds later like he was doing before. It took him a good five minutes and a very impatient Brooke to finally answer.

_'you'll just have to wait and see'._

-**xx**-

On her way inside, Brooke had managed to sneakily dodge Peyton and Nathan and head straight to her locker to find her surprise. To say she was pissed off when she found nothing or no one there would be an understatement. Here she was thinking Lucas was a closet romantic.

"What a dick," she pouted as she lazily dragged her feet to her locker. As she was putting in her locker combination. She jumped slightly at the touch she felt on her shoulder.

"I know I _have _a dick, but that doesn't mean I _am _one, Brookie." A voice whispered from behind her. It didn't take her long to figure out who the voice belonged to.

She turned around with her signature Brooke Davis smirk and witty retort ready to scold him for not having the surprise sooner but instead gasped at the sight in front of her. It was her Lucas, holding a bouquet of flowers, her favorite. And here she was thinking he _wasn't _a closet romantic.

"Luke, they're beautiful! Thanks so much!" Brooke held her flowers in one hand while the other flew around Lucas' neck. He in response wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Lucas chuckled, happy that she liked it. "Well, you know me. Full of surprises." He laughed sarcastically, knowing he could now do this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing.

Bad boy's can be tamed.

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes at him. "That you are," She leaned in closer to whisper huskily in his ear. "And if you keep it up, you won't have to prove anything much longer."

Lucas groaned in arousal as his hands drifted downwards to cup her ass. "Damn baby, you sure how to get exactly what you want."

She let out a small squeal as he squeezed her gently. "I'm sorry," she purred in fake innocence. " I Just want to make sure your worth it."

"I'm so worth it, pretty girl." He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft, slow kiss and it was very passionate. They would have kept at it longer had it not been for two people interrupting them.

A fake cough that sounded like a dying cat came nearer and it drove them apart. "PAGING ...Dr. Faggot? Oh wait, it's just Brooke with her lips attached to that assholes face."

It was Peyton laughing and a very upset and distraught Teresa standing next to her. "Well, well, what do we have here? Looks like someone took my advice last night."

Teresa gasped as Brooke rolled her eyes. "You told them to hook up!"

Peyton looked at her and laughed as she put a hand on her shoulder in fake comfort. "It's okay, it was never gonna work between you too."

Lucas chuckled nervously at Teresa. "Hey...uh,you."

"Don't talk to me, you never called me back!" She folded her arms across as her chest and Lucas feigned innocence when Brooke turned to look at him skeptically.

Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend annoyed, she really didn't like Teresa. In fact, she never did. She was too slutty and Brooke had been thinking about cutting her from the team lately. "What do you guys need?

Peyton pushed Teresa with a shove and turned back to Brooke. "Whitey needs to see our dance for homecoming during free period later and since we've barely got anything started you we might wanna throw something together quick before lunch."

Brooke threw her hands in the air. "What's been up his ass lately? He just gave us this fucking assignment, it's not like we're gonna look like Beyonce's back up dancers already!"

Lucas snorted then stopped when the two girls glared at him. Peyton began, "Yeah, that and we have a problem with little Nate."

Brooke frowned. "What's wrong now?" She looked at Peyton who just nodded behind her. She turned to look and saw Nathans retreating form walking down the opposite end of the hallway.

Peyton smiled sympathetically, "Have fun with that one. See you at the gym."

When Peyton left, Lucas shook his head in disbelief and Brooke looked at him puzzled. "I'm sorry, who's bitch is he again, Peyton's or yours?"

Brooke groaned. "Luke stop, he's just worried about me. It's not like your all clean and untainted. Besides, your the one who didn't call Teresa back."

Lucas smiled, seeing as he was caught but he had a good excuse. "Hey, I didn't call her back because I was too busy helping you with your little project."

"_Our _little project that you don't help me with. And back to the subject, Nathan is not my boyfriend and he never will be." She told him reassuringly. "He's too good of a friend for that, and not to mention I have someone else in mind."

They began walking and Lucas slowly put his hands over her shoulders. "Oh, so that means I'm your boyfriend?"

Brooke giggled and pushed him softly as they continued walking to class. "Not yet."

Lucas put his hand on his chest and acted like she actually hurt hum. "Ow, Brooke. You know your not as sweet as everyone makes you seem!"

"I'm the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet."

-**xx**-

English class always sucked if you asked the kids that are in it. Probably because the teacher was a fucking idiot who couldn't spell to save his life or because half the students in there were just there to stare at Brooke, something Lucas wasn't very happy about.

Brooke didn't mind one bit, she loves a jealous Luke.

She was too smart for this class, as a matter of fact this was the only course that she took that wasn't an AP. She decided before the school year began to cut down a bit, she was stressed with all the homework and this was the one class that didn't really matter to her.

Nathan and Peyton were in here too, and Brooke guessed they had gotten into a fight because they weren't talking. Usually the teacher had an aneurysm at least once a week to get the three of them to be quiet. Now Peyton's drawing in that stupid book of her's and Nathan is sitting in the corner glaring at Lucas.

Lucas kept sending her little notes back and forth and every time he did, the look on Nathans face got angrier. He knew he was getting to him and that was part of the reason he did so, to piss him off.

"Hey Brooke," someone whispered by behind her. It was a boy, his name was Moth or something like that. He was also one of Luke's friend, which was surprising since he looked like a total geek.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Um, I'm trying to study and you guys keep passing notes. Can you stop, I'd really appreciate it?" Moth said hesitantly and Brooke smiled. She didn't know why he was so afraid to talk to her, she thought it was cute.

"That's okay, Moth. I'll tell him." Brooke leaned over her chair and loudly whispered to Lucas. "Your bothering Moth, stop passing me notes already!"

Lucas chuckled and Brooke smiled once again at Moth melting his little virgin heart. "Um, it's Mouth not Moth Brooke."

Brooke giggled. "I'm sorry _Mouth_, won't happen again."

"Brooke, shut the fuck up some of us are trying to learn here!" Nathan yelled, aggravated that his best friend was not only talking to his worst enemy but now getting all buddy-buddy with some loser.

Peyton looked up in disbelief and scoffed. "Your a dick, Nate. Do us all a favor and pull your head out of your ass!"

Brooke nodded and stood up to put a hand over Lucas' mouth so he wouldn't say anything. "Don't fuck with me Nathan! I know your mad at me but you have no right to talk to me like that."

The teacher, Mrs. Fuzzworth, was speechless and didn't know what to say so instead walked out the classroom to get an administrator before things started to get ugly.

Lucas had finally got from under Brooke's hand and stood up. "You got a lot of nerve, _little _brother."

Nathan stood up as well, fists clenched at both of his sides ready to fight at any moment. "I'm not your brother, never will be. No wonder _my _dad left your mom!"

Lucas was ready to pounce when Brooke and Mouth got up to hold him back. And Peyton had already got back to Nathan and tried to calm him down but to no avail. "Nathan, your acting retarded! What are you trying to prove?"

"That ever since Brooke started hanging out with him she's a become just another notch on his bedpost! We all know that's all he wants from her, and if she keeps up with it she gonna give it up just like all the other sluts!"

Her eyes become glassy and foggy, and her body trembles with shock at her best friends words. She wants to yell at him, tell him she hates him for thinking she was that cheap. They grew up together, he knows her better than Peyton does...for him to say something like that was like a knife shoved into her heart.

Nathan starts to look remorseful and takes a step towards her to apologize. "Brookie...I didn't mean that." She runs out the door and leaves the whole class stunned. "Wait, I'm sorry!"

He tried to go after her, but Lucas blocks the doorway and stands in front of him. "Don't you think you've dug yourself into a big enough hole already? Just leave her alone."

"Move Lucas, I'm tired of playing games." Nathan closed his eyes and his fists hardened again, but not scaring his older brother one bit.

"Then let her be and stop telling her what to do before I kick your ass." Lucas tells him as they try and stare the other down.

"Whatever." Nathan mumbles as he goes to sit down in his seat. He didn't mean what he said about Brooke, he just didn't like the fact that she was all over him this morning. He had come to her locker early to apologize for acting crazy at the party, but seeing her kiss me just put more fuel into the fire. Deep down, Nathan knew there was way more to it than just his hatred for Lucas. But he was too afraid to look into it, so he decided to let it stay buried for fear that everything would just get worse.

Buried is where it should stay.

-**xx**-

Brooke had been in the gym sitting on the bleachers, That was the only place she could go since there was no one in there during 5th period. This never happened to her before. The whole school was probably in shock right now and so was she, honestly. She was just publicly humiliated by her best friend, the boy she's known since they were infants and it hurt like hell. They were the three musketeers-her, Nate, and Peyton. Always stuck by each other. Best friends forever, right?

Last time she checked, best friends didn't call each other brainwashed sluts.

Brooke knows Nathan regrets it, she could see it in his face right after he said. And she knows he didn't mean, she could just read him. But what surprised her the most was not Nathan, but Lucas. The look he wore when she almost started crying. He looked like he wanted to grab her, take her away, and save her. To take care of her and to make her feel better. It made her feel happy and turned on at the same time. He'd never looked at her like that before and she's almost certain he's never looked at anyone like that. At that moment, she knew Lucas thought of her as something special.

She heard a door open and close. Before she even looked up she knew it was Lucas. She had a feeling he would come after her. And knowing that he did, it made her even more happy and turned on than before. She snorted in her head, was it wrong to be turned on at a moment like this?

Absolutely not, especially when you have a guy like Lucas Scott there for you.

"Pretty girl, are you okay?" He asked genuinely concerned.

Brooke smiled and nodded. "Hey Luke, and yeah I am now that your here." He smiles and wraps his arms around her and she rests her head on his chest feeling content for the first time all day.

"You know he's wrong, right?" Lucas said, he didn't want her thinking what Nathan said back there was true. "That I don't want you for that reason, you do know that?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I know you care about me."

Lucas chuckled and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "Yes I do, baby. And I'll never hurt you, ever."

Brooke sniffled, surprised to see this side of him. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment or maybe he really meant it. All she wanted was to cherish this moment forever, even if I didn't last that long. "Promise?"

"I promise."

**A/N: So I've Been Thinking About This Idea That Popped Into My Head Lately. It Originally Wasn't Going To Be In This Story But I'm Liking The Idea More and More. But I Don't Know Yet, So If You Want To Know What The Idea Is PM Me About It Or Something Because I'm Kind of Conflicted..**

**&&I'm Writing The One-Shot Sequel To "No One's Gonna Love You It'll Be Up Tonight Or Tomorrow For Sure. So I Suggest You Go Read That One First Before Reading The Sequel Called, "Love, Love, Lovin' You." It's not really a sequel more like an Epilogue or whatever but anyway, I Still Need To Write A New Chapter of "Life, As I Know It" But I Have Writers Block With That One AND It Doesn't Get Many Reviews So I'm Thinking No One Likes It. So If You Like It, REVIEW Please!**

**Oh, And Who Else Seen Chad Michael Murray In Alicia Key's New Video, "Unthinkable"? He is So Friggin Hot Man !**

**Lastly, Please Please Review Because I Love Them So Much, Thank You!**

**And I'm Changing My Pen Name from JamminJeaaanette15 to , Just To Let You Know, I Don't Want To Confuse Anyone, Lol**

**P'ceeeee!**


	7. I Wanna do Bad Things with You

**Fix You**

"_I Wanna do Bad Things with You''_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the laptop I wrote this in and the idea that popped into my head one night.

A/N: This chapter is mostly just a filler for the next and it's _loooonngg_, because it is the introduction of the **real **point of the story, which is Brooke helping Lucas come out of his downward spiral, so pay attention towards the end.

* * *

_**Brooke**_

Waking up in Lucas' arms was definitely something that I could get used to. The way his toned, muscular biceps wrapped around my waist so safe and securely was enough to seal the deal. An extra bonus? He loved to cuddle, whether he liked to admit it or not.

But that didn't change the fact that he was an asshole. A big, lying, piece of shit, _asshole._

Okay, not really. Yesterday, right after my so-called best friend (Lucas liked to call him my little bitch) dissed me in front of our entire class, Lucas had found me crying in the gym. Can you say pathetic? Then he fed me a couple of cheesy lines that seriously at the time had made me feel all hot and itchy, takes me home, and what does he want to do? Make out and eat dinner!

_Hello_? Did I not just get into probably the hugest fight with my best friend in like, forever, and you want me to cook for you and kiss you? Yup, he did and being silly ole' me I ended up giving him exactly what he wanted. Macaroni and cheese with a side of hot and steamy tongue wrestling.

We watched a movie, his pick of course, "The Hangover." Lucas claimed that it was the best movie of all time and that the man who plays Alan was a comic genius but I disagreed. I told him he was just a fat ass with a weird sense of humor. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting him know I secretly did agree with him. I had to be right, it was in my DNA.

He didn't talk to me for a good five minutes after that.

The whole night with Lucas made me forget what happened earlier that day. It was just a great night...an amazing night thanks to him. And I was glad for that, but that didn't mean I was still hurt by what Nate said. I wanted bring up the talk Lucas and I shared at the gym but I figured if he hadn't said anything first maybe he forgot as well. Being Brooke Davis and all, I did kind of have that affect on people. Not to sound cocky or anything.

I've been laying awake in bed tangled in the sheets with Lucas for about ten minutes. Staring at the ceiling just wondering; my mind was filled with a billion thoughts and I was starting to get a headache. Some main questions that never seemed to go away was what the hell was going to happen at school today and what the hell was going to happen with Luke and I?

What bullshit would people come up with today? Would they talk?

Of course they would talk, I thought. I'm _me_ for fucks sake, why wouldn't they talk? Even when they really don't have any inside scoop or dirt they always managed to come up with something. Today was no exception since I knew after yesterdays big event, the school will be buzzing.

Suddenly I feel Lucas stir beside me and it's about damn time he wakes his lazy ass up. It was already 8:10 which meant we only have a little less than an hour to get ready. Sucks for me since I'm a girl and I need time to look as good as possible, and you know how well perfection and time work together. That last sentence was sarcasm by the way.

I turned around to face Lucas. "Wake up sleepy head!" I yell when I slap him in his shoulder as he groggily opened his eyes. "We have to go to school!"

He turned around away from me and lifted the blanket over his head. "Brooke, come on it's the fucking morning, lay off!"

I actually laughed even though I should knock his head off for talking to me like that. I know he doesn't mean it so I push my luck again. "Come on broody, for me?"

Oops. I didn't realized I called him that until he shot out from under the covers and looked at me as if I had grown five heads or some shit. "My name is Lucas in case you forgot. Who the fuck is Broody and why are you getting our names mixed up?"

"It's just that you brood so much. You're either pissed off at the world or brooding. And so I came up with Broody." I told him as he cracked a smile. Yeah, it was pretty stupid but I thought it was cute.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "You're weird. Now let me sleep."

"No, get up!" I say as I rip the covers off his head right after he put them back over. " You need to take me home so I can start getting ready for school, I'm usually up earlier."

Lucas groaned frustratedly. "I'm not surprised your over-achieving ass would get up three hours earlier. And next time, bring your clothes."

I roll my eyes, knowing all too well it was his idea for me to sleep over. "I didn't even know I was going to stay the night. Besides, your the one who insisted I did."

"Well, I only insisted because I figured you needed some company after...you know." Lucas sheepishly said not wanting to bring it up. And I couldn't help but admire him for it.

"Speaking of, I forgot to say thank you for being so nice and caring. I saw a whole different side of you that I never knew existed." I explained to him. He didn't think I did, but I certainly noticed the way he tensed up and shifted uncomfortably when I brought up the incident in the gym. He was probably embarrassed about since he likes to be 'Mr. Tough Shit" but all in all, it made me like him even more.

"Anything for you, m'lady." He joked in a fake British accent that made me smile. He leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Pretty soon the both of us had fallen backwards onto the bed. I don't know exactly what it was, but I'm pretty sure it was the virgin in me that made me pull away before it got too heated.

"Keep your lips to yourself so I can get ready, yeah?" I told him acting as if I didn't like it. But he knew me better than that.

Lucas chuckled and tried to pull me back. "I almost had you!"

"You wish, Scott!" I say as I cover his lips with my hands after he attempted to kiss me again. "I have body control, something you are obviously lacking."

Lucas got up and stood at the edge of the bed. "When it comes to you, baby...I have none."

-**xx**-

I walked into the main hallway which contained my locker as I parted ways from Lucas, who had to meet up with Haley at the tutoring center. Usually, the first place I would go was either Peyton or Nathan's locker but today was different. I wouldn't go to Nate's locker for obvious reasons but there was a chance he could be at Peyton's so I skipped on it.

As I continued on my way towards my locker I felt a sharp poke in my shoulder. I turned around only to come face to face with the best friend of the year. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. "Can I help you with something?"

Nathan sighed. "I was just wondering If I can talk to you really quick?"

I shrugged, giving him the cold shoulder. "I don't know, can you?" I avoid his eyes pretending to be examining my fingernails and I can hear him groan in desperation. But, I can see the hurt in his eyes that tells me he's not the only one who's hurting in this situation. And for a second, I feel bad.

But just for a second.

"Brooke, come on don't be like that. I just wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday." I look at him urging him to continue and he does. "But I'd prefer we talk somewhere more private and not in front of the entire student body."

I look up at him, and I realize that I've already forgiven him. I can tell by the way he speaks and looks at me that he truly is sorry. And no matter how long I try and stay mad at him I just couldn't. He was my best friend, my little Nate. "Fine."

I see him sigh in relief and I force back a smile because I'm trying to be angry. He led me into an empty classroom and we sat next to each other at some table. "I'm listening."

Nathan drew in a deep breath before exhaling as he began. "I didn't mean what I said yesterday Brooke, you know that."

I shake my head at how sorry his apology sounded to me right now. " Of course I know that, but what I really want to know what why you yelled at me. I haven't done anything for you to treat me this way except for the whole party thing with Lucas. And if your still mad about that, then you seriously have issues because it really is no big deal."

"I said it because I don't fucking like the guy! He's a jerk and a player!" He tells me and I scoff at him.

"Well guess what? So are you, whether you think so or not. And before you and Peyt hooked up, you were the biggest player of the school. So don't tell me that because it's not the reason."

Nathan put his heads in his hands and runs them down his face in a tired way. "I hate how you know me so well.."

He whispers and I just stare at him because he knows I'm right so I wait for him to continue. "You guys are moving way too fast, Brooke. I mean it was barely two weeks ago that you hated him and now he's giving you flowers and making out with you in the hallways. I don't get that."

"He's not what anyone thinks alright."

He scoffs and leans forward in his desk. "Why do you keep defending him? He's worthless and a junkie, the guy has nothing going for him! No goals, no nothing."

I roll my eyes and I'm starting to get really pissed off. "He's not worthless and he's just lost, he doesn't know what he wants yet. So yeah, he may like to smoke and other stuff but I can't force him not to, just hope that he does. And you can't judge him Nate, who the hell died and made you king?"

"He's not good enough for you," he tells me. "You deserve better, a lot better. You deserve someone who'll treat you like a princess and cater to you every need. Not some pothead who only cares about where his next deal is."

I shake my head and close my eyes in disbelief. What he said made sense, but I know that's not all Lucas cares about. "That's not true...you don't know him and I do. I can see whoever I want."

"Well I wonder how your parents would feel if they found out you were dating a drug dealer!" He yells and I reply back right after.

"He's not a drug dealer!"

Nathan shakes his head and laughs sarcastically. "He's trying to change you, make you like him and I'm not gonna let him." Nathan said, getting protective over his best friend.

I groan and slam my hands on the table. "Dammit Nate, you don't know shit alright? Do you really think I'm that stupid? I would know if Lucas was playing a game with me or using me and he isn't so why can't you just let me be?"

Nathan looks at me and I can tell he's hurt but there really is nothing he can do about it. "Why are you even wasting your time with him? Be realistic Brooke. Do you honestly think he's ready to be in a serious relationship, with you nonetheless?

I shrug because I don't know, that was part of the reason why we weren't officially together yet. "Who knows? I'm still trying to figure that out which is why we're not exclusive."

"Not yet, at least."

I sigh and for once I really don't know what to say. "I'm not mad at you, Brooke. Just please, for me, be careful. I'm not saying I'll be BFF's with the guy, but I don't want to lose you."

He smiles sadly at me and I smile back as I reach over to hug him. "Nate, that means a lot to me because I know you're not okay with this but at least your trying and that's all I could ever ask for. You just need to trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I know you are Brooke, but this is Lucas we're talking about. He's not exactly GQ, you know." I laugh as I remembered he knew that GQ was my favorite magazine. "Anyway, what did you mean when you said you and him weren't exclusive, you guys were kissing?"

I try to hide my smile as I look down and start fidgeting with the hem of the blue skirt I was wearing today. "I don't know exactly, right now we're just hanging out. Nothing serious."

He rubs his forehead and frowns at me. "I really can't stand him. Seriously, the guy needs anger management."

I giggle because not too earlier Lucas was saying the same thing. "He can't stand you either," he looks up at me and I continue, "and your pretty angry yourself half the time but that doesn't mean anything is gonna change between us."

"You know I love you Brooke and I'm only looking out for you. I promise to stay out of it next time, but if he hurts you..." Nathan says and I can't help but laugh at him.

"Yeah, I get it. You'll always be my little Nate." I chuckle as he cringes at the old nickname. Me and Peyton had given it to him when we were younger because although he was the oldest, he was the shortest. It wasn't until he hit puberty in 7th grade that he'd finally surpassed us.

Nathan chuckles along with me, and I hope that things don't change because we're getting older and going our separate ways. And I had always said that I would never chose anyone over him, but now I'm not too sure. Because Luke really is drawing me in closer.

And fast.

* * *

**_Lucas_**

I walked into the tutoring center eager to see Haley. I haven't talked to her very much for the past few days and I missed it. It's not like I have anyone else to talk to. I'm what you would call a loner, asshole, junkie, stoner thug with parental issues and a bad temper. I didn't care about the popular group nor did I ever aspire to be apart of them. Most of the time I actually liked to be alone and invisible but I'd be lying if I said there weren't times when I needed someone. When I'm at home and Haley isn't there with me, the only friend I have left is my pipe and bong snaps. And even that is getting a little old.

I guess I just have to be glad that she's there the majority of the time. Without her, I don't know where I'd be.

The door made a clicking noise when it closed behind me which in turn made Haley look back and I couldn't help but smile at the huge grin that that spread over her face that said she was all to happy to see me. "Hales, where you been?"

She hugged me tightly and looked at me. "I've been here, where have _you _been?" Just as I was about to answer she cut me off, "Wait, don't answer that. I know where, the whole school knows."

"So I guess you heard about what happened yesterday, huh?" I asked.

Haley nods her head sympathetically at me. "Yeah, I know me and Brooke aren't all buddy-buddy or anything but even I feel bad for what he said to her. No one deserves to be yelled at like that, especially from someone who claims to be her best friend."

I sit down next to her and leaned back in my chair. "Yeah well, I was expecting somebody to blow a gasket sooner or later but definitely not this soon. Then again, Nathan always was a douche and I don't know how anyone can stand to be around him."

Haley turn to me with a amused smirk, "And I'm sure people don't say the same shit about you, huh?"

"Why are you so damn sarcastic?" I asked as I chuckled. "This is where the similarities between him and I end. So we're both dickwads, but at least I'm not the hypocritical asshole who can't admit it. Who do I have to impress?"

My best friend gave me a knowing smile and I knew what she was about to say, "I don't know, Brooke maybe? Although I thought I would never see the day where Miss Queen B and and lonely Lucas Scott would end up together. I don't think anyone did, your not much of a catch."

I roll my eyes at my best friend and if there's one thing I hate about her is that no matter what she could cheer me up. "Right Hales, let me tell you your not all that great of one either."

"I was just kidding but I have a point." Haley tells me and she's right. Even I didn't expect this to happen. "I just want you to be happy and I know that's not a very easy thing for you but if it's Brooke, then I guess I'm okay with it as long as she doesn't bring Peyton around."

"Really Haley? I thought you didn't even like Brooke?"

She shrugs, "I don't not like her, it's Peyton I don't like. She runs around like she's all that and if she own's the place when that should Brooke's job."

I sigh in relief that my best friend is fine with Brooke since that would just make things more complicated if she wasn't like some _others._ "I hope she doesn't bring that girl around either. Peyton sounds like a crazy bitch and all she talks about is sex and how horny she is."

Haley cringes in disgust and frowns. "Yeah that and she's a major bitch. I'm the only one who has put any effort in our project. She has yet to talk to me about it so I've been working by myself."

"Hales, you can't do it by yourself that's a lot of work!" I tell her and I feel a little guilty for even having the audacity to criticize Peyton when I haven't been helping Brooke with our own project. "I'll talk to Brooke about it and see if she can talk to her."

She shakes her head and leans down on her desk. "Nah, I'm good. I'd rather do it all by myself then work with her. Once the teacher finds out I'll be the only one with an A, so it's a win-win situation for me."

I sigh because I still think Peyton needs to help her but there's nothing I can do about it. "If you say so. But I need to tell you something and it might freak you out since it's coming from me."

"Juicy?"

I scoff and roll my eyes, "Don't say juicy around me alright?" Haley nodded her head and he added, "Yesterday I told Brooke some stuff. Like mushy sentimental shit that I didn't mean to tell her."

"Well, what did you say?" Haley impatiently questioned.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed deeply, "Long story short, I told her I would never hurt hurt and I promised her that." I paused and waited for Haley to say something but she just stared blankly at me. "Are you gonna tell me how much of a dumbass I am now?"

I expected her to yell or hit me or call me stupid or anything for telling her that but never did I expect her to burts out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "What's so funny!"

Haley stopped laughing once she saw how serious I was and straightened up. "Luke, are you sure _you _said that? It wasn't someone else, because even we don't talk to each other that way?"

"I would hope not," I tell her because as much as I love Haley it's never been like that and probably never will. "But I don't know what came over me. I guess it's because she was crying and I wanted her to feel better. I didn't like watching it."

"Maybe you only said it because you felt sympathetic towards her and wanted to make sure she was okay." Haley told him, "I don't think I know any guy who doesn't cringe at the sight of a girl crying."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I desperately wished Haley was right. "Either way, the whole thing really makes me wanna kick Nathan's ass. If you thought I couldn't stand him before, imagine how I feel now."

Haley nods and she asks, "About that...why do you think Nathan did that anyway? You guys technically didn't do anything wrong here, so he has no right to say the things he said."

"Exactly! But he has another thing coming if he thinks he's gonna continue on with it. I will fuck his world up in a heartbeat." The fact that he made Brooke cry didn't make me hate anymore, it made me despise him. I don't know even know how I can look at him anymore without getting angry.

Haley start playing with a strand of her hair and it looked as if she was in deep thought. "Do you think maybe it's something deeper than that? I mean, there has got to be a reason why he was so pissed off."

"He obviously likes her!" I muttered coldly. "He's a self-centered asshole who thinks he can get away with anything he wants."

Haley scoffs and brings a finger up to her chin. "Well doesn't that remind me of someone?" I glare at her and she adds, "Come on Luke, give Brooke some credit here," Haley tells me. "Don't you think something would've happened by now if he did. And he's with Peyton, there's no way anything is gonna happen."

I understand where she's coming from. But it's not Brooke I'm worried about it's Nathan. "I do trust Brooke, but if Nathan is anything related to me then he's number one on my list." He said annoyed, talking about his family history wasn't one of his favorite hobbies. "I just wish he didn't have such a hold on her."

"Well as much as we'd all like to tell Nathan Scott to go fuck himself we can't," Haley begins. "The only thing I can tell you is to just let Brooke make her own decisions. Because if you and Nathan try and make her choose between them I'm telling you things will get ugly."

I nod because she's right but he will always be an asshole that didn't deserve Brooke as a friend. "A guy can hope right?"

-**xx**-

It's now eight thirty in the middle of November and fucking freezing in my house. I have two blankets and a shivering Brooke laying between my legs on the couch while doing some paperwork, and I'm pissed at the fact that all the electricity might turn off soon since my mother hasn't paid any of the bills. And lucky us, the first thing they decided to shut off was the heater.

"Babe, do you need another blanket? I can practically feel your goosebumps." I chuckle because its true and I love the fact that she tries to act tough. It's actually pretty cute and endearing.

Instead she shook her head no. "I'm fine, I'm almost done with this paper."

"You sure, because I don't mind getting up and grabbing another..." I insisted as I didn't want her to catch a cold.

She shook her head again, "Really Luke, I'm fine."

"Liar," I mumble as she sends me a death glare. I roll my eyes and wrap my arms tighter around her waist from behind. "So how was school today? No douchebags stepping out of their place or anything..."

I could tell Brooke knew that was code for, 'Did Nathan fuck up again?' because she giggled softly. "No, nothing of the sort. Me and Nate actually talked things out and he apologized. He was just worried about me."

Bullshit. I leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure that's it...?"

"Uh..." She stuttered as I kept going down her neck.

"Brooke...?" I made her nervous, I knew because she was shivering but because of me not the lowering temperature. "Do you have something to tell me?" I kiss behind her ear and she leans away but I'm right beside her once again in a matter of seconds.

She squeals in delight as I bite down on her soft spot. "Okay, I'll tell you! Get off me perv!" She giggles as I move slightly away from her so she can speak. "He's just worried about me. Nate has always been a little protective of me when it comes to guys I'm dating."

"In other words, he hates me?" I say it and I'm right. Me and Nathan have hated each other ever since we learned we shared the same DNA, She nods sadly and I snort. "Don't look at me like that, Brooke. He's not my favorite person either."

She shifts in between my legs and turns to face me. "I know, but...that doesn't mean you guys can't try to be civil to each other."

"There's no way." I tell her simply. "I'm pretty sure neither of us want too and after what happened yesterday he just put the icing on the cake." She tried to interrupt but I cut her off before she could. "I don't give flying fuck about your BFF, alright?"

"You're a-" She starts to say but I intervene.

"Asshole?" I finish for her and she puts her hands on her hips. " I know."

Brooke rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to retaliate. "And ignorant!"

I laugh because the look on her face is priceless. It's like she won the million dollar question on a game show or something, "Yeah, I am." She smiles in victory and I'm saddened to see it go away when I counter, "But I'd rather be that then a popular, conceited bitch."

I chuckle loudly when Brooke gasps and her jaw drop to the floor. She stands there for a moment before charging towards me and pounding her little fists into my chest. "Hey, that tickles!"

"It's supposed to hurt!"

She keeps on hitting me and instead of hurting me it actually turns me on. I can feel my little friend down there getting excited, making my pants tighter and that's all it took for me to grab her hands and crash my lips onto hers. She doesn't seem very surprised, almost like she expected it. I force my tongue into her mouth and she pushes hers into mine.

I move away from her mouth and my lips find her neck and I start to stuck, everywhere and I know I am leaving my marks behind. Brooke then lets out a cute little squeal when I bite onto her neck and start sucking to sooth it again.

"Lucas," she groaned, frustrated.

I let go of her neck and looked at her swollen red lips, waiting and wanting to be kissed. My lips finally touched hers and she immediately opened her mouth, letting my tongue slip into her mouth again. Her hands reached up and got tangled with my hair as my tongue caressed hers, both of us fighting to gain control.

I stop once again and she whimpers from the loss of contact. I stare at her just gazing and marveling over her beauty. She was so amazing, so perfect and smart. I honestly think that I don't deserve her, she was too good for me...a stoner, pot head, a junkie. She could do so much better than me, but here she was. I was burning holes into her eyes and I an feel her getting uncomfortable under me.

"What are you staring at?"

"You." I reply and she looks confused.

"Why?"

'Because, you're beautiful' He says finally.

And then she blushes showing her innocence and vulnerability. I see her smile, dimples showing and it makes me crack a smile. So I bring her back over to the couch and collapse on top of her. After a couple of minutes of full-fledged making out I finally move off her and lay down beside her.

She looks at me out of breath and pouts, "Why'd you stop? I was having fun!"

I chuckle and lean over to wrap my arms over her stomach. "I was having fun too baby but I have some people coming over in a bit."

She sits up on the couch and buttons up her shirt that I _accidentally _opened. Shit! "What kind of people?"

I try to avoid the subject but there's no use since she's here an is probably going to find out anyway. "They're just coming to drop off some things, no big deal. They'll be gone before you know it so we can finish what we started."

She rolls her eyes as I smirk at her. "Yeah you mean like unbuttoning my shirt without my permission?"

"Pretty much."

"Whatever," she mumbles and she goes towards the coffee table where all her books and paperwork was. "I'm gonna finish my homework while your waiting for you special delivery, okay?"

Less trouble for me, I want her nowhere near these guys that are coming. They're dangerous people who don't give a shit about others, much like him. All they cared about was money, how much, and where it was coming from. They used to be like Brooke though, had goals and were involved in school-related activities and were part of the in-crowd at school. Then it just happened..they changed. They dropped out of school, met Lucas and the rest is history.

"That's fine." I tell her and I feel nervous about her being here when they come. I really hope they don't find out she is here because they used to know here and the last thing I want is for Brooke to get involved.

There's a loud pounding on the door that tells me they're here, and it makes my jump slightly.

I look at Brooke and I can tell she wants to know who it is but I'll be damned before she finds out. "Just wait inside, it'll only take a few minutes then I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" She asked, and the pounding on the door gets louder and harder.

I walk over to the door and put on my coat before opening the door, "Outside." I don't give her time to reply before I step out and shut the door behind me. "Hey."

The brunette guy looks up and cockily smirks at the fact that he's about to get paid, "What's up man?

I nod and shake hands with him. I look to my right expecting to see her and as usual she's ignoring me. I never did like that girl, all she did was follow the guy around like some lovesick puppy. "You got the stuff, Clay?"

Clayton "Clay" Evans, used to be one of the star player on the football team. He was , had great grades and was riding on a full scholarship to Duke University. Not to mention he was dating a different cheerleader every week, beside Peyton and Brooke of course. In 9th grade, the three musketeers become four when Clay had befriended them and Nate. They did everything together and were always by each others sides. But quickly things start to change and go downhill. He started acting different...more distant.

And then one day he just up and dropped out of school. And became Lucas' drug dealer. Hence why he didn't want Brooke to find out he was here.

He nodded and sat down on the porch. "Yeah, Rachel's got it in the bag."

I turn towards her and the bitter bitch scowls at me. Me and her have never taken to each other ever since I teased her when we first met about wanting to fuck Clay. She really did want to, but she always denied it. Rachel was a slut, and usually the red head would be the first one to admit it. But when it came to Clay, shit was just different. But to hell with it, it wasn't my fault he just wasn't interested.

"Gattina."

"Scott."

So that's how it's gonna be today? I sigh and walk over to her and just as I'm about to grab the bag Rachel pulls it back behind her. "You know Scott, it's nice getting a tip once in awhile..."

I'm definitely not in the mood for games. Right now all I wanna do is get back inside to Brooke. "Fuck off, Rach. Give me my shit and she just be happy that your getting a cut out of Clay's earnings."

Rachel laughs sarcastically, "Oh, so now we're on a first name basis?"

"Calm down baby, Luke ain't one to fuck with!" Clay tells her, he's serious but at the same time amused. He was playing with fire when he called Rachel 'baby'. He didn't mean it, which was why it pissed her off. He only called her that when he wants her to do something, and like an idiot she always does.

Rachel snorts while throwing the bag on the floor near Lucas' feet and turns to walk down the sidewalk in search of the car. "Please, I'm not scared of him."

Lucas glared at her and Clay called back to her, "Rach, come back!"

She ignored him and kept walking until she heard Lucas speaking rather loudly. "Clay, you need to keep your bitch in line before I knock her ass out. Next time I won't be so damn understanding."

"Fuck you, Scott!"

She slammed the car doors and slumped down in her seat as Lucas turned back to Clay who was grinning. "This is all of it?"

Clay nodded and pulled a joint out from his back pocket and lit it. "You got the money?" He asks as he inhales the fumes from the blunt.

I reply a quick 'yeah' as we exchanged packages. I give him the money and he finally lets me open the bag. But when I'm ready to go back inside he speaks up, "That's some heavy shit in there, Luke. You sure you can handle it?"

"I can handle a lot more than you can." I reach for the door but I stop and turn around. "A little piece of advice, stop fucking with that bitch already. Maybe if you started being honest with her instead of leading her on with a bunch of drunken fucks here and there she might actually learn some manners."

Clay shakes his head and throws his joint on the ground. "Where's the fun in that?" He starts laughing but I don't join him. I didn't hate the guy but lately I have been having thoughts about not dealing with him anymore. His alcoholic ass used to have control over what he was taking that week. Now he's just addicted. I wasn't about to help him, he got himself in that shithole.

"Look at yourself..." I stare at him in disgust and repulse. "Your a piece of shit, Clay. Get yourself together, it's pathetic."

For a second I actually see a flash of remorse in his eyes. Of what he couldv'e been. "I can't do that Luke, you and I both know that. I had everything going for me, now look at me. I'm an addict."

"That's because you fucked up." I tell him simply and he sighs.

"Don't act like your so much better than me Lucas. Your as much a fuck up as I am." He answers and as much as I wanna beat the shit out of him for that I don't because he's right. I am no better, in fact I'm probably worse.

Clay smiles and walks away before I could say anything. I watch him and Rachel leave before wondering when and how their lifes turned upside down. Even Rachel was going somewhere and a couple months after Clay dropped out she did too. I don't know what happened to them, but I do know where my life wrecked.

When I was born.

He just hoped Clay's downfall had nothing to do with Brooke.

-**xx**-

I walk inside and see that Brooke is no longer by the coffee table doing her homework but on the couch watching TV. She looks kind of nervous and spaced out. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

She looked up and smiled at me, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Brooke gets up and walks over to me, "I'm sure." She plants a firm kiss on my lips. "Everything is just fine. What about you?"

I peck her on the lips once more before guiding my hands towards her lower back. "What about me?"

"They left already?" I nod and she continues, "What did they want?"

I shrug it off as if it means nothing, "Just to talk, nothing to worry about."

She leans into me and I hold her thinking about what just happened. With Clay and Rachel back in tow, he didn't know how Brooke would react to that seeing as she hadn't seen him since he dropped out last year. He really did hope they had nothing to worry about.

But nothing ever did go according to plan.

* * *

**A/N: So Clay and Rachel are his drug dealers, who knew? And he was Brooke, Nathan, and Peyton's fourth wheel, who freaking knew that either? So for those of you who didn't know, I was planning on Nate having feelings for Brooke but I decided against it. I have something better in mind;)**

Want faster updates? You know what to do!


End file.
